Crack
by DernierJour
Summary: Druga i ostatnia propozycja losów Willa Grahama. Wyobrażenie wydarzeń po końcu trzeciego sezonu w oparciu o szczątkowe informacje zawarte w serii powieści.
1. Prolog

**Życie zostawia blizny na ciele i na duszy.  
Kiedy poznaje się kogoś w połowie drogi, trudno oczekiwać,  
że nie będzie miał żadnych zadrapań.**

— **Chufo Lloréns.**

 **Prolog**

 _ **I stepped into an avalanche,  
It covered up my soul**_ _ **.  
**_ Leonard Cohen

Cichy zakątek, przyjemny. A w nim dom, zwyczajny. Niczym szczególnym niewyróżniający od pozostałych. Przystrzyżony trawnik, bielona weranda, kamienna ścieżka.

W środku panowała cisza przerywana tykaniem zegara i odgłosami dobiegającymi z zewnątrz. Na dębowej podłodze stały starannie opisane, wypełnione po brzegi kartonowe pudła. Ściany, z których poznikały obrazy i ramki ze zdjęciami, raziły pustką. Wszystkie pamiątki, książki i ozdoby spakowane i zamknięte w szarych kartonowych pudłach. Dwóch mężczyzn krzątało się tam i z powrotem, wynosząc je ostrożnie, powodując, że dom z każdą chwilą pustoszał coraz bardziej.

Pośrodku tego wszystkiego, na kanapie przykrytej prześcieradłem siedziała kobieta. Patrzyła obojętnie przed siebie, nie dostrzegając ruchu wokół siebie, jakby nic co ją otacza, nie miało dla niej znaczenia.

W końcu krzątanina ustała. Wysoki szatyn ze zmierzwionymi włosami obszedł kanapę i usiadł obok niej, ujmując jej dłonie w swoje. Podniosła puste, orzechowo-zielone spojrzenie na niego.

\- Tam będzie lepiej – powiedział łagodnie.

Przełknęła gorzkie łzy, które ugrzęzły jej w gardle i pokiwała głową, jakby sama siebie chciała przekonać. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno objął. Czuła się jak szmaciana lalka, nie będąc w stanie odwzajemnić uścisku.

Po chwili odsunął ją na odległość ramion, a jedną dłonią delikatnie odgarnął kosmyk włosów opadający jej na twarz.

\- Zaczekam przy samochodzie – powiedział. – Przyjdź, kiedy będziesz gotowa – dodał i wstając, pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Podszedł do ściany, zdjął zegar, włożył do ostatniego pozostałego kartonu i wyszedł, zabierając go ze sobą. Słyszała głosy, trzaśnięcie busa i odjeżdżające auto.

Czas się zatrzymał. Została sama, zupełnie sama. W pustym pokoju wypełnionym ciszą, otoczona bezwartościowymi przedmiotami gromadzonymi przez minione miesiące. Teraz nie miały znaczenia, przykryte prześcieradłami, na których niedługo osiądzie kurz. W dłoni trzymała jedyną wartościową dla niej rzecz. Obracała ją w palcach, nie patrząc jednak na nią. Powinna to zostawić, miał rację, tak byłoby lepiej, może łatwiej. Ale nie potrafiła. Zamknęła oczy, a po jej policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Siedziała tak długo, aż wyschła, pozostawiając po sobie słony ślad. Ścisnęła przedmiot w dłoni, wrzuciła go do torebki. Przetarła suchy już policzek i wyszła, zostawiając za sobą swoją wizję idealnego życia.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

 _ **You know tere will be days  
When you're so tired  
That you can't take another step  
The night will have no stars  
And you'll think you've gone as far  
As you will ever get  
**_The Weepies

W niewielkim domu na skraju lasu panował półmrok. Słońce już dawno wzeszło, ale nie miało szans przedrzeć się przez szare październikowe chmury spowijające niebo. Do pokoju dziennego, przez niewielkie okna przesłonięte poszarzałymi firankami, wpadało go jeszcze mniej.

Na burej podłodze w kuchni siedział brązowo- biały kundel, łypiąc z nadzieją na blat, na którym Will Graham przygotowywał sobie śniadanie. Przeciął na obłupanym talerzu kanapkę na pół i odłożył nóż na blat. Otworzył lodówkę i chwilę przyglądał się jej ubogiej zawartości. W końcu wyjął karton soku i butelkę piwa. Nalał soku do kubka, wziął go i talerz, i zaniósł do pokoju dziennego, stawiając je z łoskotem na stole. Pies, zamiatając ogonem poszedł za panem, siadając obok krzesła, które zajął Graham. Jadł w ciszy, popijając sokiem, przyglądał się ceglastym ścianom i burym obrazom przedstawiającym jesienno- zimowe pejzaże.

\- Hej, Strider – zwrócił się do psa, wyciągając w jego stronę kawałek kanapki w ręku – To dla ciebie.

Pies zamerdał ogonem i podszedł niespiesznie do niego, biorąc ostrożnie resztkę jedzenia. Zjadł i spojrzał na niego swoimi brązowymi ślepiami. Graham uniósł kącik ust i wstał od stołu, zabierając talerz i kubek, które wylądowały w zlewie, obok innych naczyń. Potem otworzył szafkę, wyciągając z niej psią karmę i wsypał jej trochę do metalowej miski. Kundel obserwował go, czekając, a kiedy mężczyzna odsunął się, podszedł, machając leniwie kudłatym ogonem. Graham poklepał go po głowie i sięgnął po piwo. Otworzył je i postawił na stoliku obok kanapy w pokoju dziennym. Wziął gazetę, którą kupił kilka dni temu i usiadł przed kominkiem. Nie interesowała go jej zawartość, nic ciekawego w niej nie mógł znaleźć, ale chciał jakoś zabić czas, nim zabierze się za naprawę silnika do łodzi. Przeglądał bez większego zainteresowania czarno-białe strony, popijając piwo.

Tkwił pomiędzy jawą a półsnem, kiedy butelka była już prawie opróżniona, a gazeta dokładnie przejrzana. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i obejrzał się zdziwiony w ich stronę, ale usłyszał je ponownie. Odłożył gazetę i piwo na stolik i podszedł niechętnie do drzwi. Uchylił je na kilkanaście centymetrów, mrużąc oczy oślepiony blaskiem przedpołudniowego słońca. Stała za nimi niewiele niższa od niego brunetka. Widział, jak słowa i uśmiech zamierają jej na ustach, a wzrok wędruje na jego prawy policzek. Przywykł. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem, westchnąwszy zniecierpliwiony. Niedługo jednak czekał, aż przeniosła spojrzenie na oczy.

\- Cześć – powiedziała w końcu, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. – Em… jestem Leah. Mieszkam niedaleko, wprowadziłam się niedawno. – Słuchał, milcząc, z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. - Skończyło mi się paliwo w aucie, a muszę jechać na zakupy, wieczorem mam gości. Chciałam spytać, czy mógłbyś mnie podwieźć – przechyliła głowę, uśmiechając się zakłopotana – Czy coś? Odwdzięczę się… - dodała po krótkiej chwili.

Stał przez moment bez żadnej reakcji, aż w końcu odwrócił się i bez słowa zniknął w mieszkaniu, przymykając drzwi. Zmarszczyła brwi i rozchyliła usta, zdumiona jego zachowaniem, ale nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, uchylił jej ponownie wkładając jej w dłoń kluczyki. Spojrzała na nie jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona, obracając w palcach, a potem na drzwi, za którymi zniknął, zamykając jej przed nosem.

\- Dzięki – powiedziała w końcu, wciąż zdezorientowana, po czym zeszła z werandy i wsiadła do samochodu stojącego z boku domu.

Graham wszedł do kuchni, by po chwili zająć miejsca na wytartym fotelu stojącym w rogu pokoju, otwierając po drodze drugą tego dnia butelkę piwa. Zdziwiło go, że ktoś do niego przyszedł, zdziwiła jej prośba. Nie wiedział, że ktoś wprowadził się do tego domu, odkąd pamiętał, stał pusty. Nie zdziwiła za to reakcja, kiedy otworzył drzwi. Uśmiechnął się krzywo na to wspomnienie i pociągnął łyka piwa.

Słyszał, jak kobieta odjeżdża jego samochodem. Było mu obojętne, czy go odzyska. Wszystko było mu obojętne. Z domu ruszał się i tak praktycznie tylko po zakupy, i to wieczorem, kiedy nikt nie patrzy. Inaczej prawie każdy coś szeptał, zerkał. Ci którzy go znali, nie znali, kojarzyli z gazet, albo telewizji, Lecter zapewnił mu "sławę" o której nigdy nie marzył. Ignorował ich, wszystkich.

Najbliższy sklep nie był najlepiej wyposażony, ale chciała jak najszybciej załatwić zakupy i oddać samochód. Przebiegła przez cały market, wkładając poszczególne produkty z listy do koszyka. Na koniec zajrzała do działu z alkoholami i do zakupów dołożyła dwie butelki wina. Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia dołożyła trzecią i skierowała się do kasy. Wracając zatrzymała się pod swoim domem, szybko zaniosła zakupy i wróciła do auta.

Leah zatrzymała samochód w tym samym miejscu, w którym stał. Stała chwilę przed drzwiami jego domu, nim zapukała. Nasłuchiwała jakichkolwiek dźwięków ze środka, ale odpowiedziała jej tylko cisza. Zapukała ponownie, z takim samym efektem. Po chwili nacisnęła klamkę i uchyliła drzwi nieznacznie, zaglądając do środka.

\- Halo? – Pchnęła drzwi i niepewnie przekroczyła próg. – Jesteś tu? – spytała, rozglądając się za nim. - Chciałam oddać klucze…

\- Jestem.

Podskoczyła, zaskoczona i spojrzała w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Siedział w rogu mieszkania, trzymając w dłoni prawie pełną butelkę piwa. Leżący obok pies zamerdał tylko leniwie ogonem, nie podnosząc nawet łba z podłogi.

\- Przepraszam, myślałam… - wskazała na drzwi. - Dziękuję za samochód – powiedziała w końcu, wyciągnąwszy w jego stronę dłoń z kluczykami, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Mężczyzna wstał, pociągnął łyk piwa i odstawił butelkę na półkę. Wziął od niej obojętnie kluczyki i odrzucił na szafkę.

\- Proszę, to dla ciebie – stwierdziła, wręczając mu po chwili wahania butelkę wina. Wziął ją, przyglądając się etykiecie, gdy kontynuowała: - Pomyślałam, że może wpadłbyś dziś wieczorem, będzie kilkoro moich znajomych…

\- Dziękuję – przerwał jej, podnosząc na nią wzrok – Za zaproszenie. I wino. Ale zostanę tutaj.

Zwilżyła usta i przygryzła wargę.

\- W każdym razie, gdybyś zmienił zdanie…

\- Nie zmienię.

Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana i skinęła głową, cofając się w stronę drzwi.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Miło było poznać.

Wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Słyszał jej rytmiczne kroki na werandzie. Wziął butelkę z odgazowanym już piwem i poszedł do kuchni. Wylał je do zlewu, a wino postawił na szafce obok. Stał przez chwilę oparty dłońmi o blat, wpatrując się przed siebie, by w końcu wyjść z domu.

W domu na skraju lasu ciszę pustych pomieszczeń przerywała muzyka sącząca się z głośników wieży. Na stole w pokoju dziennym stały talerze z przekąskami. Młoda brunetka poruszając biodrami w takt muzyki kończyła przygotowania, podszczypując składniki kolacji. Zostało jej jeszcze kilka porcji oliwek, sera i koktajlowych pomidorków do skomponowania koreczków, gdy usłyszała dzwonek.

Wytarła dłonie i wyszła z kuchni, podbiegając do drzwi. Otworzyła je, uśmiechając się promiennie.

\- Nikki, Liam! Wchodźcie!

\- Cześć, Słońce! - usłyszała, a zaraz potem wpadła w objęcia drobnej blondynki. Mężczyzna pocałował ją w policzek i wręczył jej butelkę czerwonego wina.

\- Gdzie Amy? – spytała, odstawiając ją na chwilę na bok.

\- Niedługo będzie – odparła Nikki, zdejmując cienki płaszcz.

\- Super. – Uśmiechnęła się i schowała nakrycia Nikki i Liama do szafy. Wzięła wino, kierując się w stronę kuchni. – Siadajcie – wskazała na kanapę. – Zaraz do was przyjdę.

\- Jak ci się mieszka? – usłyszała pytanie przyjaciółki, będąc w kuchni. Dokończyła pospiesznie koreczki, zaniosła je i kieliszki do pokoju, po czym wróciła po wino i otwieracz.

\- Nieźle, wiesz cisza, spokój…

\- …nic tylko pisać – dokończyła za nią blondynka.

Leah uśmiechnęła się i wywróciła oczami. Otworzyła wino, nalała i podała przyjaciołom.

\- Jasne.

\- No to co? Za wasze nowe miejsce na ziemi.

Uśmiechnęła się, unosząc kieliszek, w toaście, po czym upiła niewielki łyk.

Dom wypełniły wesołe głosy i śmiechy, z jedzenia niewiele zostało. Brakowało jej ich towarzystwa, ale wiedziała, że może na nich zawsze liczyć.

Liam i Nikki spali na kanapie na dole, a Amy w łóżku obok niej, gdy Leah wciąż myślała o minionym dniu. Cieszyła się, że spędzili go razem, żałowała, że _on_ nie mógł być z nimi. Uśmiechnęła się smutno i obróciła na bok, zamykając oczy.

Szum oceanu zagłuszał jej myśli. Dlatego lubiła tu przychodzić. Siedziała na piasku, obejmując dłońmi kolana, otoczona nocą. Delikatne fale opadały jej na plecy, raz po raz rozwiewane nie za silnym wiatrem. Zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się odgłosami nocy.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dotyk mokrego, zimnego nosa na jej ręku. Otworzyła oczy.

\- Hej – powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na grzbiecie kudłatego psa stojącego obok niej. Rozejrzała się dookoła, dostrzegając kilkadziesiąt metrów od siebie niewyraźną sylwetkę mężczyzny.

\- Strider! – krzyknął, kierując się w ich stronę.

\- Witaj nieznajomy – przywitała się, gdy się zbliżył, rozpoznając w nim swojego sąsiada.

\- Cześć.

\- Nie spodziewałam się spotkać tu kogokolwiek o tej porze – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego., gdy zatrzymał się niedaleko niej.

\- Ani ja – odparł, rzucając niewielki patyk przed siebie. Pies rzucił się jego stronę.

Leah obserwowała przez chwilę, jak walczy z wodą, po czym ponownie spojrzała na mężczyznę, który usiadł niedaleko niej.

\- Nie zdradzisz, jak się nazywasz?

\- Will Graham.

\- Miło mi poznać, Willu Grahamie – uśmiechnęła się i skierowała wzrok na ciemnogranatowy ocean. - Smakowało ci wino?

\- Preferuję Martini.

Zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. Na następny raz. Często spacerujesz nocą? – spytała po chwili, zerkając na niego. Ponownie rzucił patyk.

\- Od czasu do czasu.

\- Noce są niesamowite, zwłaszcza nad oceanem. Uwielbiam obserwować, jak świat budzi się do życia, jak wszystko dookoła się zmienia. Wszystko wydaje się inne, niż za dnia. Jest w tym jakaś magia, nie sądzisz?

\- Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem – odparł po zbyt długiej chwili, by było to prawdą.

\- Dlaczego więc wybrałeś środek nocy jako najodpowiedniejszy czas na spacer? – spytała marszcząc brwi.

\- Ukrywam się przed światem – powiedział, wstając po chwili. Otrzepał dłonie z piasku i zagwizdał.

\- Przede mną się nie ukryłeś – Spojrzała na niego w górę i uniosła kąciki ust w delikatnym uśmiechu.

\- Nie ukryłem. – Przez długą chwilę patrzył w stronę oceanu, czekając, aż pies do niego przybiegnie. – Dobranoc.

Skinęła mu głową na pożegnanie. Obserwowała, jak odchodzi, do czasu, aż zniknął jej z pola widzenia.

Kiedy wrócili do domu, Strider położył się niemal od razu na swoim legowisku w kącie, łypiąc na mężczyznę. Graham wszedł do kuchni i wyjął z wysokiej szafki tabletki na sen. Popił wodą z kranu i, minąwszy psa, wszedł na piętro. W sypialni zdjął koszulę i poszedł do łazienki, rozbierając się do naga.

Ciepła woda pod prysznicem wcale go nie relaksowała. Czuł się źle, choć nie był w stanie określić przyczyny. Był zmęczony, ale kiepsko sypiał. W dzień musiał naprawić silnik motorówki, nie zrobił tego od trzech dni. W końcu zakręcił wodę i wyszedł.

W łóżku, mimo tabletek, długo nie mógł spać. Na zewnątrz już prawie świtało, kiedy udało mi się w końcu zasnąć, a Leah, skończywszy obserwować noc, wróciła do domu.

Ze snu wyrwał go telefon. Sięgnął ręką na szafkę i zerknął na wyświetlacz. Zamknął oczy i westchnął, po czym usiadł na łóżku. Odebrał i przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha, pocierając twarz dłonią.

\- Molly – powiedział, westchnąwszy.

\- Witaj, Will. – Przymknął oczy, słysząc jej zmartwiony głos. – Jak się czujesz?

\- W porządku – odparł sucho.

W słuchawce panowała cisza, nim w końcu usłyszał:

\- Wally chciałby cię odwiedzić. Pomyślałam, że mogłabym go jutro do ciebie przywieźć.

\- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł, Molly – stwierdził powoli.

\- Co mam mu powiedzieć?

Nie była zadowolona. Czuł suchość w gardle, przełknął, nim odpowiedział.

\- Cokolwiek. Że jestem zajęty.

\- Piciem?

Westchnął rozdrażniony, nie miał ochotę na tę rozmowę.

\- Zostawiłaś mnie ze względu na niego, na jego bezpieczeństwo…

\- Może popełniłam błąd.

\- Tak jak ja.

W słuchawce nastała cisza, Graham zacisnął oczy i potarł je dłonią.

\- Stracił ojca, zżył się z tobą, nie chcę, żeby stracił też ciebie. Jedyne o co cię proszę, Will, to byś spędził z nim trochę czasu.

Odchylił głowę, spoglądając w sufit, przetarł włosy dłonią.

\- Dobrze, przywieź go – odparł w końcu.

\- Ucieszy się. Will?

\- Tak?

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłam, że to ty zagrażasz Walterowi, wiesz o tym, prawda? – powiedziała po chwili ciszy, miała smutny głos. Nie odpowiedział, rozłączył się. Odrzucił telefon na łóżko i potarł twarz dłońmi.

Molly przyjechała następnego ranka, zastając Willa w szopie przy domu, który nie tak dawno razem zamieszkiwali. Graham odłożył narzędzia, zdjął rękawice i położył obok. Podszedł do samochodu, uśmiechając się do chłopca, który właśnie wysiadł.

\- Cześć, Will – powiedział.

\- Cześć, Wally. – Graham podał rękę, a potem przytulił chłopca. Był wyższy, niż ostatnio, kiedy go widział, ale poza tym się nie zmienił.

Molly zamknęła bagażnik i podeszła do nich.

-Cześć – powiedziała. Skinął jej głową na powitanie. - Walter, zanieś swoje rzeczy do domu – zwróciła się do syna, wręczając mu niewielką torbę.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową i wziął ją posłusznie. Will i Molly stali w milczeniu, odprowadzając go wzrokiem. Dopiero, gdy chłopiec zniknął za drzwiami, Graham spojrzał na byłą żonę.

\- Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się, żebym go przywiozła. – Skinął jej głową, uśmiechając się grzecznościowo. – Przyjadę po niego pojutrze. Uważajcie na siebie. Obaj.

Usta zadrżały mu w nikłym uśmiechu.

\- Ty też, Molly.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Kiedy chłopiec wrócił, przytuliła go na pożegnanie i wsiadła do auta. Odjechała, widząc we wstecznym lusterku, jak, niegdyś, dwaj mężczyźni jej życia zostają przed jej dawnym idealnym domem.

Kiedy samochód odjechał, Graham położył chłopcu dłoń na ramieniu, jak równemu sobie.

\- Co chciałbyś robić? – spytał, prowadząc go do domu.

Tej nocy Leah nie spędziła na plaży. Zasnęła samotnie na kanapie, przeglądając stare zdjęcia. Rankiem ze snu wyrwało ją głośne pukanie do drzwi. Podniosła się nieprzytomna, siadając. Spojrzała w stronę drzwi, marszcząc brwi, nie spodziewała się nikogo. Potarła twarz i wstała, zrzucając koc. Pozbierała zdjęcia porozkładane na stole, wrzuciła do pudełka, które odstawiła na półkę i otworzyła drzwi.

\- Will? – Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, po chwili dostrzegając ciemnowłosego chłopca stojącego obok.

\- Masz środki opatrunkowe? – spytał, wchodząc jej w głos.

Przeniosła wzrok z niego na chłopca i otworzyła drzwi szerzej.

\- Coś się znajdzie, wejdźcie. Zamknęła za nimi drzwi i skierowała się w stronę kuchni. – Siadaj sobie – zwróciła się do chłopca, wskazując kanapę w pokoju. – Jak masz na imię?

\- Walter.

Kiedy wróciła, Graham stał przy kominku, spoglądając na chłopca.

\- Walter – powtórzyła, siadając obok niego na podłokietniku, na stole postawiła pudełko z opatrunkami. – Jestem Leah. Mogę?

Chłopiec skinął głową. Zerknęła na jego rękę i wyjęła z pudełka gazę i spray odkażający, spiskując ją. Ujęła ją, delikatnie oczyszczając ranę. Kiedy skończyła, spsikała rękę opatrunkiem w sprayu.

\- Gotowe – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. Schowała środki do pudełka i wstała. – Masz ochotę na mrożoną herbatę, albo colę?

\- Poproszę colę – odparł Walter.

Wyszła do kuchni, zanosząc apteczkę, wróciła z dwiema puszkami coli. Podała jedną Walterowi i podeszła do Willa, wystawiając w jego stronę drugą. Pokręcił głową.

\- Dziękuję.

\- To twój syn? – spytała, odstawiając puszkę na szafkę.

\- Tak.

Spojrzała na Waltera, który siedząc w ciszy rozglądał się po pokoju i popijał colę. Przeniosła wzrok na Grahama, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Nic mu nie jest.

\- Wiem – powiedział szybko.

\- Sprawiałeś inne wrażenie... To tylko zadrapanie - stwierdziła niepewnie.

Spojrzał na nią, a potem na syna.

\- Wally, podziękuj Lei, musimy już iść.

Chłopiec wstał z kanapy, biorąc ze sobą colę.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co – odparła z uśmiechem. – Miło było cię poznać, Walter. Wpadnijcie jeszcze kiedyś. – Przeniosła wzrok z chłopca na Willa.

Skinął jej głową, otwierając drzwi. Puścił Wally'ego i sam wyszedł.

Obserwując, jak odchodzą, zastanawiała się, o czym rozmawiali. Uśmiechnęła się blado.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

 _ **I'm falling.  
Fast, in slow motion.**_

Leah Riley nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca. Ponownie wybrała ten sam numer, ale nie udało jej się połączyć. Zadzwoniła do mamy.

\- Kochanie! Co słychać?

\- W porządku – odparła, uśmiechając się, jakby matka mogła to zobaczyć.

\- Na pewno? Wydajesz się…

\- Tak – przerwała. – Nic mi nie jest. Wiesz, zaczęłam szukać pracy, byłam dziś na rozmowie. Myślę, że dobrze mi to zrobi.

\- To dobrze, kochanie. A jak twoja książka?

\- Nie ma żadnej książki, mamo. Nie mogę pisać, nie mogę się skupić.

\- Rozumiem. Może do nas przyjedziesz? Noah na pewno by się ucieszył…

\- Na pewno. Może w przyszłym tygodniu. - Poczuła, że dłużej nie da rady. - Muszę kończyć, mamo.

\- Pa, kochanie - odparła matka po krótkim westchnieniu. Leah zacisnęła usta, zrobiło jej się przykro, ale nie miała ochoty na tę rozmowę.

\- Pa.

Rozłączyła się, ale przez chwile nie ruszyła się z miejsca, patrząc pustym wzrokiem przed siebie. W końcu odłożyła telefon i pobiegła do sypialni. Wróciła dziesięć minut temu w stroju sportowym. Po drodze do drzwi związała włosy i wyszła.

Plaża o tej porze dnia nie była pusta, ale nie miało to dla niej znaczenia. Wsłuchiwała się w cichy szum fal, mijając spacerujących i innych biegaczy. Nie chciała o tym myśleć, nikt już nawet nie pytał. To dobrze, przywykli, jak ona. Nagle zatrzymała się gwałtownie i pochyliła, opierając dłonie na udach. Zamknęła oczy, uspakajając oddech. Stała tak kilka chwil, nim zawróciła. Pod domem była pół godziny później.

\- Cześć Strider – powiedziała, dostrzegłszy brązowego kundla na swoim podwórku. Podeszła do niego, kucnęła i pogłaskała go po kudłatym łbie. – Co ty tutaj robisz? – Rozejrzała się dookoła, ale okolica była pusta. – Jesteś chyba bardziej towarzyski, niż twój pan – stwierdziła, podnosząc się, wbiegła po schodkach do drzwi i otworzyła je. – Chodź tutaj. - Kundel zamerdał ogonem i wszedł za nią. Uśmiechnęła się. – Zostań tutaj, zaraz odprowadzę cię do domu.

Spojrzała mu w ciemnobrązowe oczy i pobiegła na górę.

Kiedy schodziła na dół, rozczesując wysuszone włosy, pies leżał na kanapie. Zerknął na nią, nie podnosząc nawet łba. Wywróciła oczami i pokręciła głową.

\- Chodź tutaj, Strider! – Wskazała podłogę koło siebie i poprawiła włosy przed lustrem, przez suszenie były prostsze niż zwykle. Wyjęła z szafy i założyła cienką kurtkę, otwierając drzwi. Pies leniwie zeskoczył z kanapy i poczłapał za nią.

Parę razy musiała go do siebie przywołać, nim doszli do domu na skraju lasu, ale gdy weszła na werandę i zapukała do drzwi, pies grzecznie stał koło niej.

\- Will?

Zapukała ponownie, tym razem nieco głośniej. Usłyszała hałas i ponowną ciszę. Podniosła dłoń, ale nim zdążyła uderzyć w drzwi, otworzyły się. Strider wślizgnął się do środka. Rozchyliła usta, ale zamknęła je, widząc, w jakim jest stanie. Miał rozczochrane włosy, w lewej dłoni trzymał prawie pustą butelkę ginu. Śmierdział alkoholem.

Rozchyliła usta, pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka, mijając go.  
-Walter?! - krzyknęła, rozglądając się po pokoju, w końcu zatrzymała spojrzenie na Grahamie. - Walter tu jest? – spytała chłodno.

Wydął usta i pokręcił głową obojętnie, zamykając drzwi. Odwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Jestem sam – mruknął, podnosząc butelkę do ust.

Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, opanowując zdenerwowanie. Zbliżyła się do niego.

\- Myślę, że już wystarczy.

Spróbowała zabrać mu alkohol, ale odsunął rękę.

\- A ja myślę, że to nie twoja sprawa – powiedział, mrużąc oczy. Wskazał na nią palcem i przytknął butelkę do ust.

\- Nie moja, ale ty masz już dość – stwierdziła stanowczo, zabierając w końcu alkohol, który odstawiła na szafkę. Złapała go za łokieć i poprowadziła w stronę kanapy. – Połóż się. - Graham opadł ciężko na kanapę, pocierając twarz. – Drzemka dobrze ci zrobi.

Spojrzał na nią niezbyt przytomnie, musiała przyznać, że wygląda jak wrak człowieka. Przez krótką chwilę myślała, że każe jej wyjść, ale tylko położył się obojętnie. Zdjęła z oparcia i nakryła go narzutą. Westchnęła, kręcąc głową, po czym rozejrzała się po pokoju. Był tak samo zagracony jak ostatnio, nic tu do siebie nie pasowało, tworząc chyba jedyny i niepowtarzalny wystrój. Na stoliku obok kanapy i na stole w rogu pokoju stały puste butelki po piwie, brudne szklanki i kubki. Westchnęła i podeszła cicho do drzwi. Spojrzała na Willa, który już zasnął, albo leżał tylko z zamkniętymi oczami. Stała przez chwilę, przypatrując się mu, z ręką na klamce. Nie wyszła jednak. Zdjęła kurtkę i usiadła cicho na fotelu stojącym pod oknem. Rzuciła okiem na ceglaste, ponure ściany, na bure pejzaże oprawione w ramki i dwie głowy jeleni. Żadnych zdjęć, ozdób, jasnych kolorów, nic co mogłoby ocieplić to wnętrze. Podeszła cicho do półki z książkami, wzięła pierwszą z brzegu i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Strider leżący w kącie zamachał ogonem, obserwując ją brązowymi ślepiami. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Zerknęła na Grahama, który leżał na wznak, z przechyloną głową, powieki nieznacznie mu drgały, i otworzyła książkę.  
Zdążyła przeczytać spory kawałek, kiedy usłyszała, jak gwałtownie nabiera powietrza. Otworzył szeroko oczy i powoli usiadł na kanapie, odrzuciwszy niedbale narzutę. Zamknęła książkę, nie wykonując poza tym żadnego ruchu. Graham potarł twarz dłonią i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z jej obecności.

\- Co tu robisz? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Przyprowadziłam Strider'a, nie pamiętasz?

\- Pamiętam. Mam na myśli, co jeszcze tu robisz?

\- Utrzymuję cię przy życiu - stwierdziła z ironią. Spuściła na ułamek sekundy wzrok, zwilżając usta, po czym ponownie na niego spojrzała, wstając. Podeszła do półki, odkładając książkę i odwróciła się w jego stronę. - Nie chciałam, żeby coś ci się stało.

Prychnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Wracaj do swojego poukładanego życia – powiedział gorzko, przekręcając głowę w jej stronę, by na nią spojrzeć.

\- Nie jest poukładane.

Spojrzał przed siebie, na wygaszony kominek, unosząc kącik ust w krzywym uśmiechu.

\- Widziałem zdjęcie. Z narzeczonym, prawda? - spytał, wstając.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Tak.

-Więc powinnaś być teraz z nim - powiedział, podchodząc do niej. Zatrzymał się z drugiej strony kanapy, opierając się o nią.

\- Ale jestem tutaj – odparła, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - Gdzie jest twój syn? - spytała po kilku sekundach.

\- Nie jest nim, właściwie.

\- Powiedziałeś… - zaczęła niepewnie.

\- Wiem. Był nim. To syn mojej byłej żony. Jest z nią.

\- Rozumiem - odparła, skinąwszy głową. Przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę, nim w końcu spytała łagodnie: - Stało się coś, Will?

\- A co, jesteś terapeutką? - odpowiedział pytaniem, spuściwszy wzrok i ponownie na nią spojrzawszy. Usta miał wykrzywione w niewesołym uśmiechu. Na policzkach pojawiły się zmarszczki, na prawym były zniekształcone blizną.

Spuściła wzrok, uniosła kącik ust ku górze i ponownie na niego spojrzała.

\- Nie, ale i bez tego widzę, że masz jakiś problem i rozwiązujesz go w naprawdę głupi sposób. - Graham wpatrywał się w nią milcząco. - Ale nie potrzebujesz pomocy, prawda? - spytała po chwili. - Nigdy. Ani ode mnie, ani od przyjaciół.

\- Widzisz tu jakiś? - spytał z drwiną.

\- Wpuściłeś ich?

Zaśmiał się wyraźnie rozbawiony, kręcąc głową, ale i ten śmiech nie był pozbawiony goryczy. Podszedł do niej, sięgając po butelkę, którą mu odebrała.

\- Wpuściłem ciebie - odparł nieprzyjemnie i uniósł butelkę, upijając kilka łyków.

Leah patrzyła na to obojętnie. Kiedy odjął butelkę od ust, poszła po swoją kurtkę leżącą na fotelu i podeszła do drzwi. Zatrzymała się jednak i stała chwilę odwrócona do niego plecami.

\- Gdybyś chciał pogadać, wiesz, gdzie mieszkam - powiedziała w końcu, spoglądając na niego i wyszła.

Graham stał chwilę z butelką w ręku, patrząc przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. W końcu uniósł butelkę i obojętnie przytknął do ust, wypiła kilka łyków i opuścił rękę. Butelka wysunęła się opadając z łoskotem, resztki ginu rozlały się na podłogę.

Strider zaalarmowany hałasem opuścił swoje miejsce w kącie i podszedł do mężczyzny, trącając dłoń nosem. Graham zamrugał kilkakrotnie i spojrzał w jego brązowe ślepia, usta zadrgały mu w niemrawym uśmiechu. Pogłaskał psa, który zamerdał ogonem, wpatrując się w pana uparcie. Potarł twarz dłonią, którą zatrzymał na dłużej na prawym policzku, wyczuwając pod palcami nierównomierną wypukłość. Zamknął oczy, wzdychając. W końcu chwycił kurtkę i wyszedł, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kopnięta butelka potoczyła się w kąt pokoju.

Strider wybiegł za nim, towarzyszył mu przez całą drogę, zachowując dystans kilkunastu metrów. Nawet jeśli znikał gdzieś pomiędzy drzewami, zaraz wracał, upewnić się, czy się nie zgubił. Graham krążył bez celu po lesie, nie wiedział, dokąd chciał iść, ale nie chciał dłużej siedzieć w domu pełnym przeszłości. Dotarł na plażę i usiadł, wsłuchując się w szum oceanu, przed oczami pojawiały się niechciane obrazy minionych lat i twarze, których nie chciał oglądać. Rzucał machinalnie patyk Strider'owi, obserwując, jak kudłaty kundel wpada w fale i merdając ogonem wraca do niego. Rzucił ostatni raz i wstał, otrzepując spodnie z piasku. Pies dobiegł do niego, kiedy dochodził do zarośli. Zatrzymał się dopiero na początku ścieżki, przed jej domem. Stał chwilę patrząc na niego bez wyrazu. Kiedy pies przybiegł do niego, merdając ogonem, pochylił się i pogłaskał go.

Wyprostował się i wszedł powoli na werandę. Zapukał chwilę później, nie będąc przekonanym, czy ma na to ochotę.

\- Mogę… mogę wejść? – spytał niepewnie, gdy otworzyła drzwi, nie patrząc na nią, jakby sam miał wątpliwości, czy tego chce.

Dopiero, kiedy na nią spojrzał, uchyliła drzwi, wpuszczając go. Zamknęła bez słowa, opierając się o nie. Will stał chwilę w milczeniu, tyłem do niej, nim się obrócił. Zwilżyła usta i posłała mu niewyraźny uśmiech.

\- Usiądź – powiedziała w końcu. Oparta o drzwi obserwowała, jak siada na kanapie, unikając jej wzroku. - Zrobię herbatę - stwierdziła, odbijając się od drzwi. Poszła do kuchni. Wstawiła wodę, wyjęła dwie filiżanki i wrzuciła do nich torebki z herbatą. Czekając na wodę, oparła się o blat i wpatrywała się w wejście do kuchni, jakby spodziewała się go w nich ujrzeć. Nie ujrzała. Kiedy czajnik pstryknął, zalała herbaty, postawiła na tacy, dostawiła cukier i poszła do pokoju.

Graham siedział w tym samym miejscu, patrząc przed siebie. Spojrzał na nią dopiero, kiedy postawiła przed nim filiżankę i podziękował. Odstawiła tacę i usiadła na wprost.

\- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś - powiedziała, wsypując cukier do swojej herbaty. Graham spojrzał na nią trochę zdziwiony i pokiwał lekko głową w zamyśleniu. Szybko odwrócił od niej wzrok, zatrzymując go na zdjęciach stojących nad kominkiem. - Co cię tak dręczy, Will? - spytała po chwili, wypowiadając swoje myśli na głos.

Graham wciąż patrzył jakiś czas na zdjęcia, nim na nią spojrzał, tylko na chwilę, ale zdążyła zauważyć, że wzrok miał smutny i zmęczony, jakby nie spał od kilkudziesięciu godzin. Czekała, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Przeszłość – powiedział po długiej ciszy. - Każda decyzja, każdy wybór. Każdy źle postawiony krok. – Słuchała nie przerywając. Obserwowała jak zmienia się jego wyraz twarz, jak bezradność ustępuje miejsca złości, tęsknocie. - Miałem dobre życie, tutaj. Żonę, syna. A potem zrobiłem coś, co doprowadziło mnie w to miejsce.

\- Są w życiu wybory, z których żaden nie jest dobry – powiedziała po chwili, upewniwszy się, że powiedział wszystko, co chciał.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Po chwili spuścił wzrok, wlepiając go w parującą filiżankę z herbatą, której nie ruszył.

\- Ja chyba wybrałem to gorsze.

\- Nie cofniesz czasu. Ale możesz postarać się, żeby było lepiej. Życie przeszłością chyba nikomu nie wyszło na dobre.

Prychnął niewesoło przez nos. Czekała chwilę, nim na nią popatrzył, marszcząc brwi. Na czole miał pojedyncze poziome zmarszczki, na twarzy błąkał się grymas, jakby bał się naprawdę uśmiechnąć.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? Po prostu?

Posłała mu uśmiech, najpierw delikatny, potem większy i pokiwała głową.

I rozmawiali, tak po prostu. Długo. Wypił herbatę i zjadł zupę, którą mu podała. Tego wieczoru po raz pierwszy zobaczyła, jak się uśmiecha. Tak naprawdę, bez drwiny. I mimo, że nie rozmawiali o problemach, o przeszłości, złych wyborach i błędnych decyzjach, w uśmiechu tym widziała smutek. Taki, który tylko niektórzy mogą dojrzeć, ci, którzy sami mają go w sobie.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

 _ **We're leaving the things we've lost  
Leaving the ones we've crossed  
I have to make an end so we begin  
To save my soul at any cost.  
**_Tamer

Kiedy dziewczynki są małe, marzą o dorosłości, mając różne jej wizje. Zwykle niezbyt zgodne z rzeczywistością. Zaczyna się od poukładanego życia, najważniejszej istoty w jej świecie- swojego księcia. Obserwują rodziców, służących im za przykład. Swoje matki, które stwarzają najlepsze warunki jakie potrafią, dla swojej rodziny, dla swoich najbliższych. To na nich małe dziewczynki chcą się wzorować. Podbierają im kosmetyki i ubrania, przebierają się, by jak najszybciej wkroczyć w idealny dla niech świat dorosłych, ciekawszy, pełen nowych doświadczeń. Budują w marzeniach swój dom i rodzinę, w oparciu o obserwacje i nieliczne doświadczenia. Są najszczęśliwsze i marzą o tym samym w dorosłości. Pragną takiej samej, ciepłej i przytulnej atmosfery w domu, zapachu rodzinnego obiadu, uśmiechów na twarzach najbliższych i śmiechu dzieci biegających po korytarzu.

Są też takie, które pomimo przykładów i miłości, jakiej zaznały, nie są w stanie stworzyć takiego świata w dorosłości. Z braku chęci, z nieudolności prób, czy po prostu losu. Obierają wtedy inną drogę, bardziej lub mniej dobrowolnie i chętnie. Dążą do spełnienia nowo obranych celów, ale nawet, kiedy je osiągają, czegoś zaczyna brakować.

Są też w końcu takie, które marzą o tym, czego same nie miały. O cieple, radości, trosce, której nie zaznały. Pragną dać coś więcej, niż same miały. Niż mieli. Próbują stworzyć, często nieudolnie, to, czego nie znają, czego nie poznali, bez przykładów i doświadczenia.

Przychodzi taki dzień, kiedy małe dziewczynki i mali chłopcy wkraczają w świat dorosłości, a on wcale nie wita ich zapachem domowego ciasta i ciepłem ognia z kominka, nad którym stoją zdjęcia idealnych, roześmianych rodzin. I musi minąć trochę czasu, nim odnajdą się w rzeczywistości. Dowiadują się wtedy, że otarte po upadku kolano wcale nie jest największym bólem, jakiego można doznać, że nie zawsze jest ktoś, kto obejmie ramieniem, powodując, że łzy szybko oschną, a problemy wydadzą się jakby mniej straszne. Że dziewczynka wcale nie jest najpiękniejsza i najważniejsza, a chłopiec najdzielniejszy, i że znajdzie się bardzo wiele osób chcących udowodnić im, że jest wręcz przeciwnie. Dowiedzą się też wtedy, że wcale nie mają prawa do łez, bo łzy oznaczają słabość, a wcale nie przynoszą ulgi. Ulgę przynoszą bliscy, a gdy ich nie ma, musisz cierpieć w samotności, tak, by nikt inny tego nie widział, bo nie może. Dowiedzą się, jak bardzo wiele im nie wypada, jak ich problemy w obliczu świata i innych osób są błahe. Dowiedzą się też, że ich decyzje mają konsekwencje i to nie zawsze takie, jakie byśmy chcieli, i że marzenia nie zawsze się spełniają, nawet, jeśli wydaje nam się, że tak się stało. Że od obranych dróg i decyzji zależy nasze szczęście i to, czy uda nam się osiągnąć spełnienie.

Leah Riley miała szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, kochających rodziców i rodzeństwo. Ciepły dom pachnący domowym obiadem i ciastem, rodzinne zdjęcia nad kominkiem i korytarz wypełniony dziecięcymi śmiechami. Zwykły dom z werandą na której stała drewniana huśtawka. Rodzice, jak wiele innych, pracowali, starszy brat dokuczał młodszej siostrze, ale i tak bawiło się z nim najlepiej i tak on był najlepszym bratem, a ona siostrą.

Zakochiwała się w nieodpowiednich facetach, nieszczęśliwie i szczęśliwie, pamiętała dokładnie imię swojej pierwszej, jak się wtedy wydawało największej, miłości. Była na szkolnym balu, w seledynowej sukience uszytej przez babcię. Nigdy nie była królową szkoły, ani balu, nie byłą cheerleaderką, była zwyczajna, ale szczęśliwa. Na studiach poznała przyjaciół, odnalazła pasje. Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, wyjątkowego, choć oni byli dla niej wyjątkowi na swój sposób.

A potem zdarzyło się coś wyjątkowego, spełnienie marzeń o szczęśliwym domu, rodzinie, o dzieleniu życia z kimś najważniejszym wydawało się być na wyciągnięcie ręki, tak realne i namacalne.

A potem przyszło cierpienie i ból, jakiego nigdy nie chciała zaznać. 

W ciszy swojego idealnego, przytulnego domu kupionego z myślą o rodzinie Leah Riley podjęła swoją decyzję.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

 _ **Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie  
**_ Mumford & Sons

Kiedy Graham stanął w progu swojego domu, z ust poleciała niewielka chmurka pary. Postawił kołnierz kurtki, wcisnął ręce do kieszeni i zszedł powoli ze schodów werandy. Czuł zimne powietrze na policzkach, idąc nieutwardzoną drogą na skraju lasu. Nabrał powietrze zatrzymując się przed jej drzwiami i zapukał.

\- Cześć – powiedziała, otwierzając. – Wejdź – dodała, znikając po chwili w kuchni.

Graham zamknął za sobą drzwi i pogłaskał Stridera, który do niego podbiegł. Leah wróciła, wycierając ręce w ścierkę.

\- Przepraszam, nie mogłam go odprowadzić, zaczęłam robić obiad.

\- Nie masz za co. Dziękuję za telefon – odparł, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Masz ochotę na nadziewanego kurczaka? - spytała, wskazując niedbale dłonią na kuchnię.

\- Nie chcę przeszkadzać, powinienem wracać…

\- Do czego?- Nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Rozchylił usta, nabierając powietrza, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się smutno, nie patrząc na nią. – Zostań. Zapraszam, chodź…- skinęła z uśmiechem głową w stronę kuchni. Graham stał przez chwilę patrząc na nią. Czekała, nie mogąc rozgryźć tego spojrzenia, ale w końcu kącik jego ust drgnął nieco. Leah uśmiechnęła się i weszła do kuchni, skinąwszy na niego głową. – Napijesz się czegoś? – spytała, kiedy wszedł do kuchni i wstawiła wodę.

\- Herbaty może.

Posłała mu uśmiech. Graham stojąc przy blacie obserwował, jak nawleka nitkę na igłę i zszywa kurczaka. Kiedy skończyła, ułożyła go w naczyniu żaroodpornym, podlała wodą i wstawiła do piekarnika.

Wypili herbatę, nim kurczak się upiekł. Kiedy usłyszała piszczenie piekarnika, poszła do kuchni. Na blacie ustawiła dwa talerze, nałożyła dodatki, a obok nich kawałek gorącego mięsa, które polała sosem. Zaniosła do salonu, stawiając na stole przed Grahamem i ponownie zniknęła w kuchni, wracając ze sztućcami, dwoma kieliszkami i winem. Kiedy postawiła jeden przed nim, zawahała się przez chwilę, ale w końcu napełniła oba do jednej trzeciej ich wysokości. Graham zerknął na nią, lecz szybko opuścił wzrok na talerz.

\- Wygląda i pachnie pysznie – powiedział, sięgając po sztućce, gdy usiadła.

Podniosła wzrok znad talerza i posłała mu uśmiech.

\- Smacznego – odparła i ukroiła kawałek mięsa.

Jedli niewiele rozmawiając, kiedy skończyli, zaniosła talerze do kuchni i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Graham bawił się kieliszkiem, wodząc po nim palcem.

\- Kiedy widzisz się z Wally'm? – przerwała ciszę po krótkiej chwili.

\- Nie wiem – odparł, wypijając spory łyk wina. – Molly, moja była żona, niechętnie go tutaj przywozi. Chce, żebyśmy utrzymywali kontakt, ale za każdym razem, kiedy go ze mną zostawia, widzę w jej oczach strach.

Leah przypatrywała się jego oczom wlepionym w jakiś punkt na stole. Nie było w nich strachu, ale był głęboko skrywany smutek i żal.

\- Jesteś dobrym ojcem dla Waltera – powiedziała po chwili, a on przeniósł na nią spojrzenie. Wydawał się być zdziwiony.

Nic nie odpowiedział, wypił kolejny łyk wina.

\- Jak twoja książka? – spytał, uśmiechając się machinalnie, nie było w tym cienia wesołości.

Westchnęła i również się napiła, starła językiem z ust kropelkę wina.

\- Nie piszę żadnej książki.

\- Dlaczego?

Wzruszyła delikatnie ramieniem.

\- Nie umiem, muszę odpocząć. – Kolejny łyk. – Szukam pracy. Czytałeś jakąś?- spytała po chwili, przekrzywiając głowę. Znała odpowiedź.

\- Właściwie nie – odparł, nabrawszy powietrza.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak myślałam.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał, marszcząc nieco brwi.

Wypiła kolejny łyk.

\- Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś czytał takie książki.

Graham zaśmiał się, prychając przez nos.

Na nieubitej drodze prowadzącej do jej domu usłyszeli samochód. Strider, który do tej pory leżał spokojnie w kącie, podniósł łeb i podbiegł do drzwi. Leah obejrzała się za siebie, marszcząc brwi ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nikogo się nie spodziewam – powiedziała. Odstawiła kieliszek na stół i podeszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je w momencie, w którym wysoki, czarnooki brunet w wełnianym płaszczu stanął na werandzie. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie. - Noah… - powiedziała zdziwiona i po sekundzie uśmiechnęła lekko.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech dużo pewniej i radośniej.

\- Cześć kochanie – powiedział, przekroczywszy próg. Przytulił ją, muskając usta zbyt krótko, by cokolwiek poczuła. Odsunęła się, wpuszczając go do środka i zamknęła za nim drzwi. – Widzę, że nie jesteś sama – stwierdził, obdarzając gościa uśmiechem. – Witam.

Leah spojrzała na Grahama, który w międzyczasie wstał.

\- To mój… nasz – poprawiła się – sąsiad, Will. To mój narzeczony, Noah.

\- Miło mi poznać – powiedział, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

Will uścisnął ją, obdarzając Noah przelotnym spojrzeniem.

\- Mi również. - Po jego twarzy przemknął grzecznościowy uśmiech. – Powinienem iść, nie będę przeszkadzał.

\- Nie musisz wychodzić, zostań proszę – powiedział, zdejmując płaszcz. – Będzie okazja lepiej się poznać.

\- Muszę już iść – odparł. – Dziękuję za obiad – dodał, spoglądając na Leah.

Posłała mu uśmiech, kiedy mijał ją przy drzwiach, Strider posłusznie wybiegł za nim. Zamknęła je i odwróciła się do narzeczonego.

Graham słyszał z werandy, jak Noah mówił, że nie chciał zepsuć jej spotkania. Nie słyszał westchnienia, ani nie widział smutnego spojrzenia Leah, gdy mówiła „musimy porozmawiać".

Drzwi szopy doczekały się wreszcie swojego czasu naprawy. Graham dopiero skończył i wszedł do chłodnego domu, zdejmując robocze rękawice. Strider wślizgnął się za nim i pobiegł od razu do kuchni, merdając kudłatym ogonem. Will zdjął czapkę i położył na szafce obok rękawic, podszedł do kominka i wrzucił kilka polan do kominka, starą zgniecioną gazetę i podpalił całość. Wcisnął ją pogrzebaczem głębiej, a kiedy ogień powoli zajmował drewno, dorzucił kilka mniejszych kawałków. Usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Szturchnął całość, odłożył pogrzebacz na stojak i podszedł do nich. Otworzył, zaskoczony.

\- Mogę wejść? – spytała Leah, spoglądając na niego. – Nieważne – dodała, odwracając się, nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować.

\- Leah! Wejdź – powiedział.

Zatrzymała się i po chwili odwróciła. Weszła bez słowa i zatrzymała, wlepiając wzrok w ogień. Graham zamknął drzwi i podszedł, stając obok. Odwróciła się, spoglądając na niego.

\- Gdzie twój narzeczony? – spytał.

Spuściła wzrok lecz po chwili powróciła do niego spojrzeniem.

\- Pakuje się – odparła.

Graham skinął głową.

\- Usiądź – powiedział, kierując się do kuchni. Nastawił wodę i przygotował dwie herbaty.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju z parującymi kubkami, Leah siedziała na kanapie, obserwując ogień w kominku. Podał jej jeden i stanął obok kominka.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział.

Westchnęła cicho, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Nie byliśmy razem od roku, oszukując się, że jest inaczej. Że może być inaczej – mówiła, patrząc w migoczący ogień, jakby nie dostrzegała jego obecności. Will odstawił swój kubek i nad kominkiem i bez słowa zniknął w kuchni. Wrócił po chwili z dwiema szklankami z ginem, podał jej jedną.

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dzięki – powiedziała, biorąc szklankę i wzięła łyka.

Graham odstawił jej kubek z herbatą i usiadł na kanapie.

\- Przeprowadzaliśmy się ze względu na jego pracę – powiedziała po chwili – Ale i tak często wyjeżdżał. Tutaj też. – Wypiła kolejny łyk. – Miało nam tu być dobrze.

\- Tobie chyba jest?

Uniosła kącik ust w smutnym uśmiechu i spojrzała na niego. Pokiwała głową.

\- Chyba tak.

Wypili kilka szklanek rozmawiając i milcząc. Na zewnątrz już dawno ściemniało, powodując, że i wnętrze spowił mrok, rozświetlany blaskiem ognia w kominku.

\- Zaraz wracam – powiedział, wstając. Posłała mu blady uśmiech.

Po drodze do kuchni zapalił lampki stojące na szafkach.

Wrócił kilka minut później.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie… - urwał, zerknąwszy na kanapę na której siedziała Leah. Głowę miała opartą o oparcie, a oczy zamknięte. Po jego twarzy przebiegł nikły uśmiech. Podszedł cicho do fotela, z którego zdjął koc i ostrożnie ją przykrył.

Kiedy Leah rozchyliła powieki, zza zasłoniętych firanek przebijała się szarość jesiennego świtu. Odchyliła koc i usiadła, rozglądając się dookoła. Potarła oczy i wstała. Złożyła koc i zajrzała do kuchni, ale była pusta. Spojrzała w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro, ale nie podeszła. Nasłuchiwała chwilę, ale w domu panowała kompletna cisza. Wzięła swoją kurtkę z wieszaka, narzuciła na plecy i wyszła, ostrożnie otwierając drzwi.

Will siedział na krześle na werandzie, wpatrując się przed siebie.

\- Cześć.

Spojrzał na nią wyrwany z zamyślenia.

\- Już nie śpisz? – spytała zdziwiona.

Pokręcił głową, zdjął okulary i potarł dłonią oczy.

\- Sen nigdy nie był moją mocną stroną.

\- Rozmawiałeś o tym z terapeutą? – spytała żartem.

Prychnął przez nos, uśmiechając się niewesoło.

\- Mam do nich uraz.

Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Myślała, miała nadzieję, że coś jej powie, ale milczał. Podeszła do barierki. Spojrzała na Stridera biegającego kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej i powróciła spojrzeniem do Willa.

\- Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zasnęłam. Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś?

\- Dlaczego powinienem? – spojrzał na nią odrobinę marszcząc brwi.

\- Żebym wróciła do domu.

Pojedyncza zmarszczka między brwiami rozprostowała się, nic jej nie odpowiedział.

\- Masz ochotę na herbatę? – spytał.

Uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową.

\- Dziękuję, ale naprawdę powinnam już wracać.

Przez dwa wdechy patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

\- Dziękuję za wczoraj.

Po jego twarzy przebiegł ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech.

\- Nie musisz.

Uniosła kąciki ust wyżej i wcisnęła ręce do kieszeni kurtki.

\- Na razie, miłego dnia.

\- Tobie też, na razie.

Kiedy zeszła z werandy, podbiegł do niej Strider. Will zawołał go, a kiedy przybiegł, weszli razem do domu.

Leah powoli pokonała drogę od jego domu, do swojego. Na podjeździe nie było samochodu Noah. Weszła na werandę i wspięła się na palce, biorąc klucz leżący nad framugą. Otworzyła drzwi i zamknęła powoli. Oparła się o nie, spoglądając na puste, jak zwykle, mieszkanie. Na stole leżała kartka. Podeszła do niej po krótkiej chwili i rozłożyła.

 _Było nam razem dobrze,_

 _prawda?_

 _Noah_

Uśmiechnęła się w zamyśleniu i powoli pokiwała głową.

\- Było.


	6. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

 _ **The darkest days are here  
(…) Nowhere left to hide  
Nothing left inside  
**_Ferrari & McGregor

Po wąskiej drodze na zboczu lasu jechał powoli czarny Chevrolet Equinox. Pod kołami chrzęścił nieubity jeszcze śnieg.

Leah zatrzymała się przed swoim domem, wysiadła, wyjmując worki z zakupami, które zaniosła do domu. Odłożyła je na stół w kuchni i wyjęła małe pudełko opakowane w czerwony papier. Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę w zamyśleniu. Postukała nim w otwartą dłoń i wyszła.

Graham naprawiał coś w szopie. Zapukała, stojąc w drzwiach.

\- Cześć – zaczęła niepewnie.

Skinął jaj głową, zdejmując rękawice robocze. Odłożył je na drewniany stół obok narzędzi, odwrócił się w jej stronę i oparł się o niego.

\- Byłam dzisiaj na zakupach… - spuściła wzrok i ponownie na niego spojrzała, wyjmując paczuszkę z kieszeni kurtki. – Kiedy to zobaczyłam, pomyślałam o Walterze. Pomyślałam, że mógłbyś mu to dać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. – Wyciągnęła dłoń, tylko odrobinę, jakby chciała zaprezentować pudełeczko. – To świąteczny drobiazg, mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zły – dodała, widząc jego minę.

Kącik ust drgnął mu w niewesołym uśmiechu, spuścił wzrok na sekundę i ponownie na nią spojrzał.

\- Nie, nie jestem. Ale nie będę się z nim widział, spędza święta z matką i jej byłymi teściami, mają ranczo w Oregonie.

Schowała pudełko w dłoni i przygryzła wargę.

\- Nie spędzasz świąt z nimi?

\- Nie przepadają za mną, nie.

\- Więc zostajesz tutaj?

Nieznacznie wzruszył ramieniem.

\- Sam?

Znów zaśmiał się, unosząc kąciki ust, ale nie znalazła w tym żadnej wesołości.

\- Strider dotrzyma mi towarzystwa.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno, spuściła wzrok na kilka sekund i ponownie na niego spojrzała, z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Pojedź ze mną. – Wydął usta i przekrzywił głowę, chcąc odmówić, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, kontynuowała: - Pomogłeś mi, kiedy się poznaliśmy.

\- Nie jesteś mi nic winna – odparł.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś był sam.

Will prowadził w skupieniu, obserwując drogę, prawie w ogóle nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

\- Twoja rodzina wie, że przyjedziesz z kimś?

\- Wiedzą, nie martw się, nie gryzą.

Zaśmiał się, odrobinę nerwowo, jak na jej oko.

\- Poznasz moich rodziców, mojego brata i jego rodzinę i młodszą siostrę.

\- Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł…

\- To jest dobry pomysł – powiedziała stanowczo.

Nie odpowiedział. Przez resztę drogi rozmawiali o rodzinie, głównie Leah opowiadała, o swojej pięcioletniej bratanicy, o siostrze mieszkającej w Londynie. Will o swojej mówił niewiele.

\- Jesteśmy – powiedziała w końcu, wskazując na niewielki, dwupiętrowy dom w stylu wiktoriańskim.

Graham zwolnił i ostrożnie wjechał na podjazd. Wyłączył silnik i rozpiął pasy.

\- Chodź.

Uśmiechnęła się i wysiadła, zaczekała, aż Will do niej dołączy i razem weszli po schodach do drzwi.

\- Jesteśmy! – krzyknęła, kiedy przekroczyli próg.

Will zamknął cicho drzwi. Do przedpokoju wbiegła mała blondynka z kucykiem, ubrana w morską sukienkę i przylgnęła do Leah, obejmując ją za nogi.

\- Cześć, Słoneczko! – powiedziała, kucając i objęła dziewczynkę. Mała spojrzała ponad jej ramię, przysunęła się i wyszeptała coś przy uchu. Leah obejrzała się za siebie i wstała. – To mój przyjaciel, Will, jest moim sąsiadem. – Położyła dziewczynce rękę na plecach, żeby ją ośmielić. – Zje z nami dzisiaj kolację. A to moja bratanica, Claire – dodała, spoglądając na niego.

Graham zrobił krok do przodu, kucnął i uśmiechnął się. Zauważyła, że odwrócił się tak, by mała nie mogła dostrzec blizny.

\- Cześć, Claire.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała, przyklejając się do Lei.

\- Jest trochę nieśmiała – powiedziała, do Willa. – Zawołaj dziadków, dobrze? – zwróciła się do dziewczynki, która kiwnęła głową i zniknęła w głębi domu. Zdjęła płaszcz, wzięła jego i włożyła do szafy. Wyglądał dużo lepiej, niż go do tej pory widywała. Miał grafitową marynarkę i koszulę w nieco ciemniejszym odcieniu, włosy mniej zmierzwione, niż zwykle i okulary. – Chodź i czuj się jak u siebie.

Skinęła głową i ruszyli w stronę salonu w momencie, w którym do przedpokoju weszła starsza wersja Lei, o tym samym kolorze oczu i tym samym odcieniu włosów, upiętych w luźnego koka. Zdjęła beżowy fartuch w kolorowe muffinki i odłożyła na szafkę.

\- Cześć kochanie – przywitała się przytulając córkę.

\- Cześć mamo – odparła, odwzajemniając uścisk – Tato. – dodała, gdy do nich dołączył i pocałowała go w policzek. - To mój znajomy, Will Graham. To moi rodzice, Grace i Adam.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, obdarzając ich krótkim spojrzeniem.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Graham. – Ojciec Lei wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

\- Wystarczy „Will" – odparł, ściskając ją i wyciągając w jego stronę wino. – To dla państwa.

\- Dziękujemy – odpowiedział Adam, przyglądając się etykiecie.

\- Nie stójcie tutaj, wchodźcie – powiedziała Grace, wskazując wejście do salonu.

Leah posłała Willowi zachęcający uśmiech i weszli razem w głąb domu.

Przywitała się z bratem i jego żoną i z siostrą, a potem przedstawiła im Willa. Kolacja była już prawie gotowa, więc pomogli jedynie nakryć do stołu.

Jadła, obserwując go kątem oka. Zamienił kilka zdań z jej rodzicami, uśmiechał się i dyskutował głównie z jej bratem o wędkarstwie. Po kolacji pomogła sprzątać, a gdy wróciła do salonu, Willa tam nie było.

\- Tu jesteś – powiedziała, wychodząc na werandę. Otuliła się kurtką i stanęła obok niego, opierając się filar - Wszystko w porządku?

Uniósł brwi, a na jego czole pojawiły się zmarszczki. Pokiwał głową.

\- Nie jest w porządku – stwierdziła, patrząc na niego. – Źle się tu czujesz?

\- Nie – uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej, a potem zmarszczył je, spoglądając na nią. – Po prostu myślę, że twoi rodzice nie są zadowoleni z mojej obecności.

Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, spoglądając w niebo.

\- Nie znają cię. I przywykli do świąt z Noah.

\- On nie jest teraz sam?

Zaśmiała się, prychając przez nos i spojrzała na niego.

\- Nie jest. Myślę, że jest u swojej rodziny.

\- Rozmawialiście?

Pokiwała głową.

\- Dzwonił dziś rano. Ty rozmawiałeś z Molly i Walterem?

\- Chwilę.

Posłała mu smutny uśmiech.

\- Nie stój długo, zmarzniesz – powiedziała, odwracając się, by wejść do środka.

\- Leah?

Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach i skinęła głową.

\- Ty też mnie dobrze nie znasz – stwierdził, spoglądając na nią wyczekująco.

\- Ale chcę poznać – odparła i weszła do domu.


	7. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

 _ **I see  
Who you are  
Behind the skin  
I see who you are  
Let me see who you are  
**_Bjork

Leah z parującym kubkiem w dłoniach, siedziała na schodkach prowadzących do domu, obserwując zachodzące powoli styczniowe słońce, kiedy usłyszała telefon.

Weszła do domu, odstawiła kubek i odebrała.

\- Tak?

\- Cześć – usłyszała głos Willa.

\- Cześć.

\- Nie przeszkadzam?

\- Nie. Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nie. Tylko… um, mogłabyś wpaść? Jest ktoś, kogo chciałbym abyś poznała.

\- Aha? – odparła niepewnie, czekając na jakiś ciąg dalszy, ale milczał. – Ok., zaraz przyjdę.

\- Do zobaczenia.

\- Pa.

Rozłączyła się i odłożyła słuchawkę, patrząc na nią przez chwilę, jakby spodziewała się kolejnego telefonu, ale nikt nie zadzwonił.

Wzięła z szafki kubek z herbatą, wypiła kilka łyków, a resztę wylała do zlewu w kuchni. Wymyła go, odstawiła na bok i wyszła z domu.

Kilka minut później, gdy Will otworzył drzwi, poczuła zapach pieczonej ryby.

\- Cześć - przywitała się.

\- Wejdź – odpowiedział, otwierając szerzej drzwi by ją wpuścić.

Zatrzymała się kilka kroków dalej, rozglądając po pokoju.

\- Jesteś sam? – spytała odrobinę zdziwiona, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie, nie jestem – odparł, uśmiechając się nieco. Podszedł do drzwi od kuchni i otworzył je. Z pomieszczenia wybiegł Strider. Podbiegł do niej, leniwie machając ogonem, a ona go pogłaskała. Dopiero po chwili zobaczyła drugiego, nieco mniejszego, rudego psa, który zatrzymał się kawałek dalej i niepewnie zamerdał ogonem, jakby dopiero się tego uczył.

\- Masz drugiego psa! – powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

Podeszła powoli, kucnęła i wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę. Powąchał ją i znów nieśmiało zamerdał ogonem.

\- Znalazłem go dzisiaj w lesie, gdy poszedłem łowić ryby – powiedział, obserwując ich z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Ktoś go zostawił? – spytała, spoglądając na Willa.

\- Na to wygląda.

\- Co z nim zrobisz?

Will kucnął obok nich i pogłaskał nowego psa.

\- Zostanie z nami, miewam dużo psów.

Posłała mu uśmiech i wstała, on również się wyprostował.

\- Więc potrzebujesz imienia.

\- Chyba tak. Zostaniesz na kolacji? – spytał po chwili milczenia. – Piekę rybę w przyprawach.

Uniosła wyżej kąciki ust i skinęła głową.

\- Chętnie.

Wskazał jej stół po swojej lewej, a sam zniknął w kuchni. Leah zdjęła kurtkę i odłożyła na fotel.

Po kolacji Will przyniósł drewno i zaczął rozpalać w kominku. Leah siedziała przy stole, bawiąc się kieliszkiem i przyglądając mu.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak dobrze gotujesz – powiedziała, wstając i podeszła do niego.

Szturchnął palenisko, odłożył pogrzebacz na stojak i wziął swój kieliszek z półki nad kominkiem.

\- Znam lepszych – powiedział i upił łyk.

Leah prychnęła lekko przez nos, unosząc kącik ust ku górze. Podeszła do niego, przyglądając się jego twarzy, drobnym zmarszczkom. Dopiero teraz, z tej odległości zobaczyła, że pod grzywką, prawie przez całe czoło biegnie pozioma blizna. Położyła niepewnie dłoń na jego policzku. Zamknął oczy, a ona przejechała powoli kciukiem w poprzek tej, która znaczyła jego policzek. Zbliżyła się o krok i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach. Kiedy tylko ich wargi się zetknęły, Will otworzył oczy zaskoczony. Odsunęła się odrobinę, tak, że ich usta znajdowały się kilka milimetrów od siebie i spojrzała w jego szaroniebieskie oczy. Nie cofnęła się, on też nie. Minęły ledwie trzy sekundy, gdy on zbliżył się do niej, a ich usta ponownie się ze sobą zetknęły. Wplótł palce w jej włosy, a drugą ręką odstawił na oślep kieliszek, który zsunął się z półki i rozbił z cichym brzękiem. Położył dłoń na jej lędźwiach, a ona objęła go za szyję, poddając się pocałunkowi.

Odsunął się dopiero po kilkunastu długich sekundach, trzymając dłoń na jej ramieniu i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem, w których zobaczyła niepewność. A może obawę?

\- Jesteś…? – zaczął po chwili szeptem, ale przyłożyła mu palce do ust.

Przesunęła dłoń na guziki jego koszuli, a ustami przywarła do jego ust. Rozwiązał jej kardigan przewiązany w pasie i delikatnie zsunął z ramion. Kiedy rozpięła guziki koszuli i odrzuciła ją na kanapę, pociągnął ją w stronę schodów, przestając ją całować tylko na czas wejścia na piętro. Wciąż wodził dłońmi po jej szyi, ramionach, plecach i talii, prowadząc ją korytarzem do sypialni na poddaszu. Zdjął jej t-shirt, a ona powoli, na oślep, rozpięła i zaczęła zsuwać jego spodnie.

Kiedy wszystkie ich ubrania wylądowały na podłodze, doprowadził ją na skraj łóżka i położył, podtrzymując za plecy. Gdy pochylał się nad nią dostrzegła kolejną bliznę znaczącą jego ciało, ale szybko przeniosła wzrok na oczy.

Czuła jego zarost na swojej skórze, kiedy całował ją w żuchwę, a potem w szyję, czuła napięte mięśnie błądząc dłońmi po jego plecach. Zamknęła oczy, odchylając głowę do tyłu, poddając się jego ciepłym wargom. Czuła, że mogłaby utonąć w tych pocałunkach, tak delikatnych, a jednocześnie gwałtownych, kiedy wszedł w nią, odrywając na chwilę usta od jej ust, z których wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. Spojrzał jej w oczy, poruszając się powoli i ponownie przysunął się do niej. Wypchnęła biodra, poruszając nimi zgodnie z rytmem, który wyznaczył. Poczuła jego oddech na swojej szyi, a potem delikatny dotyk ust, które przesuwał powoli przez żuchwę i policzek. W końcu objął ustami jej dolną wargę, a ona wysunęła język, wychodząc naprzeciw jego. Jedną dłoń przesunęła z pleców na jego kark, nie chcąc, by odsunął się choć odrobinę.

Poruszali się w zgodnie wyznaczonym tempie, spleceni w jedność, powoli, czerpiąc rozkosz z każdego najmniejszego gestu.

Dochodząc, wydała cichy pomruk, czuła w całym ciele przyjemne ciepło i delikatne pulsowanie w środku. Łapała powietrze, chcąc uspokoić przyspieszony oddech. Gładziła jego kark i plecy, a on muskał ustami jej szyję i dekolt, gdy wykonał kolejne pchnięcia, dochodząc w niej kilka chwil później. Uniósł się nieco wyżej na ramieniu, spoglądając jej w oczy. W półmroku i za sprawą rozszerzonych źrenic wydawały się być czarne.

Opadł na łóżko obok niej, wlepiając wzrok w sufit. Ona spojrzała na niego, na coraz wolniej unoszącą się klatkę piersiową i odwróciła spojrzenie. Po omacku znalazła jego dłoń i ujęła ją w swoją. Przekrzywił głowę, spoglądając na nią, ale po chwili znów odwrócił wzrok. Puściła go, przysunęła się i oparła głowę na jego piersi, słysząc przyspieszone bicie serca.

Leżeli tak jakiś czas w ciszy i ciemności. Will na plecach, jedną ręką obejmując ją i gładząc jej ramię, druga leżała na brzuchu. Leah opierała głowę o jego tors, delikatnie wodząc po nim lewą dłonią. Zjechała niżej, zaznaczając kształt szerokiej blizny tuż nad pępkiem. Czuła, jak mięśnie nieznacznie się mu spinają.

\- Co ci się stało? – spytała cicho.

\- Nie pytaj – odparł, zamykając na sekundę powieki i ponownie wlepił wzrok w sufit.

\- Spytałam.

Will usiadł, odwracając się do niej plecami. Podparła się ręką, patrząc na niego. Łokcie miał oparte o kolana, potarł czoło dłonią i wyjrzał przez okno.

\- Mam długą i niełatwą przeszłość – powiedział w końcu.

Przysunęła się do niego, przesunęła dłonią po ramieniu i pocałowała w nie, tuż nad blizną, po czym wyszeptała:

\- Chcę ją poznać.

\- Zmienisz zdanie – odparł, a w jego głosie usłyszała smutek.

Położyła mu dłoń na policzku i obróciła głowę w jej stronę, zmuszając, by na nią spojrzał. Pokręciła głową. Przez chwilę patrzyła mu głęboko w oczy, po czym przysunęła się i pocałowała w usta. Pociągnęła go, zmuszając, by wrócili do poprzedniej pozycji. Trzymała dłoń na jego sercu, gładząc jego tors.

\- Zaczekam. Ale nie bój się mi powiedzieć.


	8. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

 _ **I wish I could make it easy, easy to love me,  
But still I reach, to find a way, I'm stuck here in between,  
I'm looking for the right words to say  
I'm slowly drifting, drifting away.  
Wave after wave  
**_Mr Probz

 _ **If I could take your hand  
If you could understand  
That I can barely breath the air is thin  
I fear the fall and where we'll land.  
**_Tamer

Leah wyszła z kuchni z kubkami z herbatą, podała jeden Willowi i usiadła na kanapie, podkulając nogi. Oparła się o jego ramię, czując przyjemne ciepło z kominka i kubka trzymanego oburącz.

\- Dzwoniłem dziś do Molly. – powiedział, upijając ostrożnie łyk herbaty.

\- Co u niej?

\- W porządku. Wally ma do mnie przyjechać na parę dni w przyszłym miesiącu.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Super. Strider i Buddy się ucieszą, ty już im nie wystarczasz.

Zaśmiał się krótko i pokiwał głową. Leah podmuchała w herbatę i wypiła mały łyk.

\- Zawsze lubił psy, mają w domu jednego.

\- Dlaczego ich nie odwiedzasz? – spytała.

Westchnął, zatrzymując przez chwilę powietrze w płucach.

\- Nie chcę… mieszać im w życiu.

 **-** Jesteście rodziną… - powiedziała i napiła się herbaty.

\- Byliśmy.

\- Wciąż jesteście.

Posłała mu uśmiech, upiła łyk i odstawiła kubek na podłogę. Objęła go za ramię i oparła o nie głowę.

\- Wyglądacie na szczęśliwych – powiedziała po chwili, patrząc na zdjęcie stojące na kominku. Will dostał je w prezencie gwiazdkowym od Waltera. Ktoś, pewnie Molly, zrobił je z pewnej odległości, Will i Wally stali roześmiani w płytkiej wodzie.

\- Byliśmy – odparł. Pamiętał ten dzień, urodziny Waltera. Pojechali wtedy nad rzekę, na piknik. Zjedli kanapki przygotowane przez Molly i poszli łowić. Ona została na kocu, czytała książkę. Nie wiedział, że zrobiła im wtedy zdjęcie.

\- Chcę, żeby ten uśmiech powrócił.

\- Uśmiecham się…

\- Tak. Ale… jest zawsze coś w twoim wyrazie twarzy, w twoich oczach, co pokazuje, że nie zostawiłeś tego za sobą.

Nic nie powiedział. Po chwili pochylił się i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Przytrzymał twarz przy jej włosach, zatrzymując w nosie ich zapach. Leah obróciła głowę, spoglądając mu w oczy, posłała uśmiech i pocałowała w ramię.

\- Pamiętasz, że w piątek idziemy do Nikki i Liama? – spytała po chwili, znów opierając się o jego ramię i wlepiając wzrok w kominek. Czuła, jak westchnął.

\- Tak.

Podniosła głowę, ponownie spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- Nie chcesz iść?

Znała odpowiedź, wiedziała, że woli pozostać w swojej bańce mydlanej, z dala od wszystkiego i wszystkich, bezpiecznie.

Kąciki ust mu drgnęły, układając się w końcu w coś, co miało być uśmiechem.

\- Pójdę.

Położyła mu dłoń na policzku, przysunęła się i pocałowała w usta.

\- Dziękuję.

 _ **Something is said, it sits in my head  
It's been there too long, it's killing me slow  
It's rolling around, it's pushing me down  
It's keeping my good part of me closed  
**_Joshua Radin

 _ **We fight every night for something  
When the sun sets we're both the same  
Half in the shadows  
Half burn in flames  
**_Tamer

 _ **But you saw no fault, no cracks in my heart  
**_ Mumford&Sons

Graham zaparkował swoje stare volvo, to za sprawą którego na dobrą sprawę się poznali, na chodniku kilka metrów od wejścia. Wyłączył silnik ale nie wysiadł od razu.

\- Tylko kilka godzin. - Popatrzyła na niego posyłając mu uśmiech. - Chciałabym żebyście się poznali.

Spojrzał na nią, kąciki ust mu drgnęły, układając się w niepewny uśmiech. Wysiadła i zaczekała na niego. Gdy wchodzili do kamienicy i mieszkania, Leah trzymała Willa pod ramię.

Przywitała się ze znajomymi i przedstawiła im Willa. Uścisnął im dłonie, błądząc wzrokiem gdzieś na wysokości nosa, z największym uśmiechem na jaki było go stać. Leah wymieniła z nim spojrzenie i zniknęła w kuchni.

\- To wystarczy, żeby pomóc nie myśleć – powiedziała, gdy wróciła, wręczając mu niedużego drinka.

\- Dzięki – odparł, biorąc od niej szklankę. – Nie zmieniłaś się wiele.

Zmarszczyła brwi i powędrowała wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem. Uśmiechnęła się, dostrzegając zdjęcie stojące na półce. Miała krótsze, ufarbowane na czekoladowy brąz włosy, obejmowały się z Amy i Nikki.

\- Hm… wiele się zmieniło – powiedziała, uśmiechając się w zamyśleniu. – Zaraz wrócę – dodała, kładąc mu dłoń na przedramieniu. Skinął głową.

Kiedy wróciła do pokoju, dostrzegła Willa stojącego z Nikki. Kiwał głową uśmiechając się blado. Podeszła więc do Amy i znajomych z pracy Nikki, stojących kilka metrów dalej. Rozmawiała obserwując, jak Nicole ze swoim cudownym darem zjednywania sobie ludzi usiłuje przebić się przez jego mur, miała nadzieję, że jej pozwoli.

\- Jest szczęśliwa - powiedziała Nikki i posłała Willowi uśmiech. - Mam nadzieję że ty też.

Pokiwał niezauważalnie głową w zamyśleniu.

\- Hej - usłyszeli. Nikki spojrzała przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się.

Liam pochylił się i musnął jej usta.

\- Proszę - powiedział wręczając jej kieliszek z winem, Willowi podał drinka.

Graham podniósł szklankę pokazując że jest jeszcze pełna. Liam wzruszył ramieniem i wypił łyk.

\- Zaraz wracam- powiedziała Nikki, kładąc mężowi dłoń na piersi i odeszła wymieniając z nim długie spojrzenie.

\- Więc..., Will, czym się zajmujesz? - spytał po chwili milczenia, wypijając małego łyka drinka.

\- Naprawiam łodzie.

\- Łodzie? – Liam uniósł brew i pokiwał głową. – W Baltimore też się tym zajmowałeś?  
\- Leah ci powiedziała? – spytał, a w jego głosie zdawało się czuć nutkę zaskoczenia i podenerwowania.

\- Tak. – Wzruszył lekko ramieniem i pociągnął kolejny łyk drinka. – To jakiś problem? – dodał, widząc jego minę.

\- A dla ciebie to jest problem, Liam?

\- Nie. – Spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc. – To twoje życie, rób co chcesz, nie moja sprawa.

Will patrzył na niego przez chwilę przenikliwie.

\- Nie twoja – powiedział.

Wypił drinka, którego trzymał, odstawił na szafkę i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Leah przeprosiła swoich rozmówców i podeszła do Liama.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała.

\- Nie wiem… Rozmawialiśmy i nagle wyszedł. Spytał, czy mam problem, z jego łodziami w Baltimore. Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

\- On…? – zaczęła, marszcząc brwi. – Nie, przepraszam, musiał cię źle zrozumieć.

\- Żaden problem – powiedział, wzruszając lekko ramieniem i wypił małego łyka.

\- Pójdę z nim porozmawiać.

\- Jasne.

Ubrała kurtkę i wyszła na zewnątrz. Will stał u szczytu schodów do kamienicy, obserwując pojedyncze auta przejeżdżające przez deszczowe ulice.

\- Will? – zaczęła, podchodząc. Zatrzymała się przed nim. – Co się…

\- Nie jestem obiektem do obserwacji – powiedział przenosząc na nią spojrzenie.

\- Co? – popatrzyła na niego nie rozumiejąc.

\- Mam dość bycia obserwowanym i ocenianym, zwłaszcza przez pryzmat mojej przeszłości.

\- Czy ja cię kiedyś oceniałam?

\- Ty nie.

\- Chodzi o Liama? – wskazała brodą na drzwi do kamienicy. – On tylko…

\- Chcę wrócić do domu.

Otworzyła usta, ale w końcu nic nie powiedziała. Pokręciła głową poirytowana.

\- Jasne – rzuciła. – Pójdę tylko pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi.

Kiedy wróciła, Will siedział w samochodzie. Wsiadła w ciszy. Odpalił silnik i ruszył, również nic nie mówiąc.

Obrazy za szybą zbyt szybko migały, zlewając się w jedną szaro-niebieską plamę.

\- O co ci chodzi, Will? – spytała w końcu podniesionym głosem, przerywając ciążącą jej ciszę i spojrzała na niego.

Nie odpowiedział, nie oderwał wzroku od jezdni.

\- Powiedziałam im tylko, że pracowałeś w Baltimore, to wszystko. Jak mogłabym powiedzieć coś więcej, skoro nie znam twojej przeszłości – dodała z ironią.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, czekając na jakąś reakcję, ale nie potrafiła zinterpretować jego spojrzenia. Wydawało jej się, że rysy mu złagodniały, ale w tym świetle mogło jej się tylko zdawać, a on wciąż milczał. Prychnęła i odwróciła wzrok, wyglądając przez okno. Miała wrażenie, że zaczął jechać jeszcze szybciej.

\- Zatrzymaj się, Will – powiedziała kilka minut później ze wzrokiem wlepionym w zbyt szybko znikającą pod autem jezdnię. – Zatrzymaj się! – krzyknęła, gdy nie zareagował, spoglądając na niego.

Wcisnął hamulec nie spuszczając drogi z oczu. Zjechał na pobocze i włączył światła awaryjne. Leah wysiadła pospiesznie i stanęła tyłem do auta. Potarła twarz dłońmi i odrzuciła energicznym ruchem włosy do tyłu. Owinęła się szczelniej kurtką i objęła ramionami. Słyszała, jak Will otwiera drzwi i wysiada. Zamknęła oczy, nabierając powietrza i powoli je wypuściła. Otworzyła oczy, dostrzegając, że stanął obok niej.

\- Daj mi coś, Will – powiedziała spokojniej, spoglądając na niego. Czekała, ale on nic nie powiedział. - Robisz jeden krok do przodu i dwa w tył – stwierdziła, odwracając od niego wzrok.

\- Może wolę zostać tu, gdzie jestem – odparł cicho.

\- Zamknięty, odizolowany od świata? – Powróciła do niego spojrzeniem, marszcząc odrobinę czoło.

\- Tak żyję.

\- Nazywasz to życiem? Między domem, a portem, z psami i butelką ginu? Unikasz ludzi, boisz się. Naprawdę uważasz, że picie i ukrywanie się przed światem to najlepsze wyjście? Ucieczka? – Pokręciła głową. - Ty nie żyjesz, Will, nie potrafisz.

\- I jedyną drogą jest żyć tak jak ty...?

\- Oczywiście że nie! – wcięła mu się w słowo.

\- …wciągasz mnie w życie, które nie jest moje.

\- Myślałam, że… - uśmiechnęła się smutno, kręcąc głową - Że to dla ciebie coś znaczy. Chciałam ci pomóc, ale ty o niczym mi nie mówisz, budujesz mury…

\- Nie chcę do tego wracać – powiedział powoli.

Prychnęła i pokręciła głową, wzniosła wzrok ku niebu i ponownie na niego spojrzała.

\- Żeby do czegoś wrócić, musisz to najpierw zostawić, Will. Ty nie zostawiłeś.

\- Nie masz pojęcia…

\- Mam – przerwała mu i odwróciła wzrok po kilku sekundach, spoglądając przed siebie, w dal. – Straciłam dziecko. Półtora roku temu. Byłam w dziewiątym tygodniu. – Przełknęła ślinę, zwilżyła usta i spojrzała na niego. – Więc coś o tym wiem.

\- Przepraszam… nie wiedziałem.

\- Nie wiedziałeś – odparła, znów wpatrując się w dal. – A ja nie wiem, co przytrafiło się tobie. I dopóki nie wiem, nie mogę ci pomóc. – Spojrzała na niego z głęboko ukrytym smutkiem. – Wiem, że jest ci trudno przez to przejść, widzę. Jeśli potrzebujesz kogoś, kto pomoże ci to poukładać, pozwól mu. Jeśli jesteś w stanie walczyć z tym sam, zrób to. Ale nie tkwij w tym, to cię niszczy.

Kiedy milczał, spojrzała na niego, oczekując reakcji, ale jego spojrzenie było wypełnione niepewnością. Rozchylił lekko usta, ale nie wydobyły się z nich żadne słowa.

Zwilżyła usta i spojrzała w ziemię.

\- Przejdę się.

\- Leah… - zaczał cicho.

Spojrzała na niego, ale on zamilkł.

\- Wracaj do swojego życia, Will. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać – powiedziała, mijając go.


	9. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

 _ **Opowiedz mi o każdej najgorszej rzeczy, którą zrobiłeś,  
a potem pozwól mi kochać Cię mimo wszystko.  
**_Sade Andria Zabala 'Coffee and Cigarettes

Leah już z daleka widziała Waltera bawiącego się ze Striderem pod jej domem. Gdy on ją dostrzegł, wydawał się być odrobinę speszony. Przywołał psa, kierując się niespiesznie w stronę domu Grahama. Zatrzymała auto przed domem na podjeździe, wyłączyła silnik i wysiadła.

\- Cześć, Wally – powiedziała przyjaźnie, podchodząc do bagażnika.

\- Dzień dobry. – Spojrzał na nią odrobinę nieśmiało. – Przepraszam, Strider mi uciekł, chciałem go poszukać.

Wyjęła papierową torbę z zakupami z bagażnika, zamknęła go i zatrzymała się przed chłopcem.

\- Nie szkodzi. Czasem do mnie przychodzi.

Kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się grzecznie. Nie ruszył w stronę domu, spuścił wzrok i spojrzał na nią ponownie.

\- Masz ochotę na colę? Zapraszam.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie zadowolony i podszedł do niej. – Pomogę pani.

\- Dziękuję – odparła, podając mu torbę.

Otworzyła drzwi, wpuściła chłopca i sama weszła.

\- Gdzie to zanieść?

\- Do kuchni – wskazała mu kierunek. Zdjęła kurtkę i poszła za nim. – Usiądź sobie.

Podeszła do lodówki, gdy chłopiec zdejmował kurtkę, wyjęła colę i postawiła na stole przy miejscu gdzie siedział. Podziękował, ale nie otworzył, bawiąc się nią chwilę, ze wzrokiem wbitym w puszkę. Leah nalała sobie soku i usiadła na wprost niego. W końcu Walter otworzył napój, nie podnosząc wzroku i wypił kilka łyków. Widziała, jak kilkakrotnie nabierał powietrze i rozchylał usta, ale rozmyślał się.

\- Co u taty? – spytała w końcu.

Spojrzał na nią uważnie, miał mądre, czarne oczy.

\- Tęskni za panią – odparł poważnie, ze smutkiem w głosie.

Uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć…

\- Tęskni – powiedział pewnie, kiwając głową. – Ale trudno mu to okazać. Mama… - spuścił wzrok na puszkę, jakby zastanawiał się, czy powinien zdradzać jej słowa, ale po chwili ponownie spojrzał na Leę, kontynuując – Mama mówi, że się trochę pogubił.

\- Pewnie ma rację.

\- I nie pomożesz mu? – spytał odrobinę zawiedziony, niemal z pretensją.

Westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się smutno, spoglądając na niego.

\- Chciałam, Wally. Próbowałam.

Spuścił wzrok na puszkę, napił się. Widziała, że znów nad czymś się zastanawia, marszczył wtedy czoło. W końcu spojrzał na nią, pytając.

\- Boisz się go?

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie – odparła pospiesznie, zaskoczona. – Ty się boisz? – spytała z troską.

\- Nie.

Kolejna chwila zastanowienia. W końcu wyjął coś z kieszeni spodni i położył na sole przed Leą.

Wyrwana, złożoną kartka z gazety. Zerknęła na nią, zauważając profil Willa, częściowo zasłaniający napis na grafitowej płycie:

MORE STAT

OSPITAL

NALLY INSANE

Przeniosła wzrok na Waltera.

\- Kiedy Will i mama byli małżeństwem, przeczytałem to. Martwiłem się o mamę, ale Will mi wszystko wyjaśnił, uratował tę dziewczynę, pomagał ratować wiele osób. Może pani przeczytać, jeśli pani chce.

Nabrała powoli powietrza i wypuściła, uśmiechając się blado, nie była przyzwyczajona do rozmów z dziećmi.

\- Wiesz, Wally – zaczęła ostrożnie – Nie chodzi o to, że mogę przeczytać o przeszłości Willa, że mogłabym. Chcę, żeby on sam zdecydował mi się o niej powiedzieć.

\- Rozumiem - odparł po chwili, spoglądając na nią z miną dorosłego.

Posłała mu uśmiech, choć wzrok miała smutny.

\- Pójdę już – powiedział, odsuwając krzesło. – Dziękuję za colę.

\- Nie ma za co – odrzekła, wstając.

Kiedy Wally ubrał kurtke, odprowadziła go do drzwi. Zatrzymał się na werandzie, odwracając do niej.

\- Może mogłaby pani do niego zadzwonić? – spytał z nadzieją. – Ucieszyłby się.

Uśmiechnęła się po krótkiej chwili i niezauważalnie pokiwała głową, a Walter skierował się w stronę domu.

\- Może powinnam – powiedziała, zamykając za nim drzwi.

Wieczorem, z kubkiem prawie zimnej już herbaty siedziała na kanapie, przykryta kocem. Przerzucała kanały w telewizji, nie skupiając się na nich na tyle, by stwierdzić, czy jest to coś, co chciałaby obejrzeć. Wcisnęła w końcu czerwony przycisk, ekran zalała czerń, a w domu zapanowała cisza. Wpatrywała się w półmrok rozpraszany nikłym światłem lampki i usiłowała poukładać kołaczące się w głowie myśli.

Spojrzała na wygaszony kominek, zapragnąwszy poczuć przyjemne ciepło ognia. Przypomniał jej się ten dzień, kiedy zbliżyła się do niego ostrożnie jak do płochego zwierzęcia, dotyk jego skóry pod jej palcami i usta na jej ustach.

Zamknęła oczy, widząc jak, unikając jej spojrzenia, z niepewną miną rozpalał u siebie w kominku **.** Pamiętała **s** mak wina na jego ustach, gdy spotkały się ze sobą po raz pierwszy, niemal czuła jak ją obejmuje. A potem przypomniała sobie wyraz jego twarzy przy rozmowie z Liamem, jego spojrzenie, ciążącą ciszę w samochodzie i to, co powiedział jej potem.

Pamiętała też jak zareagowała. Miała prawo? Jego wahanie, gdy go zostawiała. Zastanawiała się, gdzie potem był, co robił nim wrócił do domu, nie mijał jej, gdy szła.

I w końcu pamiętała też to, o co spytał ją Wally, żal w jego głosie i zmartwione spojrzenie.

Otworzyła oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech. Przeniosła spojrzenie na telefon leżący na stole, odstawiła herbatę i sięgnęła po niego. Obróciła go w zamyśleniu kilka razy w dłoni i wcisnęła guzik blokady. Ekran podświetlił się ukazując godzinę. 22.34. Zgasł. Potarła czoło, spoglądając na podłogę kilka metrów od siebie. Wcisnęła guzik ponownie i odblokowała telefon. Wybrała jego numer i zerknęła jeszcze raz na zegarek w rogu. Nie śpi na pewno- pomyślała i wykonała połączenie. Czekała kilka sygnałów, nim usłyszała jego głos.

\- Leah – powiedział. – Cieszę się, że dzwonisz – dodał, nim zdążyła się odezwać.

Spojrzała w sufit i westchnęła cicho.

\- Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać.

\- Chcesz, żebym przyszedł? – spytał z odrobiną niepewności.

\- Nie – powiedziała zbyt szybko. Chciała. – Jutro. Pracuję, obok jest kawiarnia, wyślę ci adres, mógłbyś przyjechać, porozmawialibyśmy… - zaproponowała, miała nadzieję, że się zgodzi, musiałby wyjść z domu.

Milczał chwilę, widziała oczami wyobraźni, jak kiwa głową.

\- Przyjadę.

Zwilżyła usta i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dobrze. Do jutra, Will, dobrej nocy.

\- Dobranoc, Leah.

 _ **Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
**_Linkin Park

 _ **So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light  
Cause oh that gave me such a fright  
But I will hold as long as you like  
Just promise me we'll be allright  
**_ _Mymford &sons_

Spojrzała na zegarek, słysząc piskliwy dźwięk za oknem. Jane wstała zza biurka, podchodząc do okna. Leah zgarnęła swoje rzeczy do torebki i ubrała cienki krótki płaszcz.

\- Nie zbierasz się? – zwróciła się do koleżanki.

\- Jasne, jasne, zaraz lecę – odparła, wyglądając na ulicę.

Leah podeszła do koleżanki, patrząc w kierunku, w którym spoglądała. Zmrużyła oczy, czując ukłucie niepokoju.

\- Do jutra! – krzyknęła, wybiegając.

\- Na razie! – odpowiedziała zdziwiona reakcją Lei. Wyjrzałą jeszcze raz przez okno i wróciła do biurka, zbierając swoje rzeczy.

Leah wybiegła z redakcji, potrącając kogoś na chodniku. Bąknęła przeprosiny, zwalniając nieco, resztę drogi pokonała szybkim krokiem. Zatrzymała się przed skrzyżowaniem, na którym stały dwie karetki i wozy policyjne. Na chodniku po przeciwległej stronie stał czarny sedan z mocno uszkodzonym przodem. Kilka metrów dalej dostrzegła szarosrebrne volvo z wgniecionym bokiem od strony kierowcy, dokładnie to, które Will Graham pożyczył jej w dniu, w którym się poznali.

Między jednym, a drugim autem postawny ratownik pochylał się nad kimś, wykonując masaż serca. Jeden z policjantów rozmawiał z kimś, stojąc przy karetce, kilku krzątało się po miejscu zdarzenia wykonując swoje obowiązki.

Zaczerpnęła gwałtownie haust powietrza. Chciała tam podejść, sprawdzić, ale nie mogła się ruszyć, za bardzo się bała. Pożałowała tego, że go tu ścinągneła, że wyszedł, że się tu znalazł…

\- Leah!

Ktoś ją wołał. Nie, tylko jej się wydawało. Czuła, że zaczyna brakować jej tchu, ale płuca miała jakby ściśnięte. Obserwowała szerokie plecy ratownika poruszające się rytmicznie w szybkim tempie góra- dół.

Ktoś do niej podbiegł, złapał za rękę, ale ona nie zareagowała. Dopiero, kiedy obrócił ją w swoją stronę i potrząsnął, skierowała wzrok we właściwym kierunku.

\- Jestem tutaj, nic mi nie jest – powiedział, a ona poczuła, jak cała sztywność ją opuszcza, zrobiło jej się zimno. Zaczerpnęła tchu, zdając sobie sprawę, że do tej pory wstrzymywała oddech i odruchowo przyłożyła dłoń do rozchylonych ust, a potem bez słowa do niego przywarła.

Will stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, z uniesionymi dłońmi, spoglądając na czubek jej głowy, ale w końcu objął ją ostrożnie, delikatnie, jakby obawiał się, że ją spłoszy. Odsunęła się po chwili, na tyle, by na niego spojrzeć, dłonie wciąż trzymała na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Nie…

Westchnęła z ulgą.

\- Myślałam…

\- Wiem, przepraszam.

Odsunęła się jeszcze bardziej, spoglądając na niego ze zdziwieniem i pokręciła głową.

\- Co się stało? - spytała, zerknąwszy w stronę ratownika.

\- Przejechał na czerwonym świetle, nie zauważyłem go…  
Nabrała gwałtownie powietrza do płuc. Nim zdążyła jednak cokolwiek powiedzieć, podeszła do nich młoda kobieta w ciemnym uniformie.

\- Panie Graham, to wszystko z naszej strony - powiedziała.

Leah patrzyła w stronę sanitariusza, który wskoczył do karetki, drzwi się zamknęły i pojazd minął ich z głośnym, piskliwym dźwiękiem. Spojrzała na Willa.

\- Kilku świadków potwierdziło pańską wersję. Może pan wracać do domu, chociaż… powinien pan pojechać na badania, może mieć pan wstrząśnienie mózgu.

\- Dziękuję, nic mi nie jest - powtórzył po raz kolejny i pokręcił głową. - Zostanę.

Leah spojrzała na policjantkę, potem na Willa. Kobieta skinęła głową i odeszła, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Powinieneś pojechać – powiedziała Leah, gdy on zdążył tylko rozchylić usta. - Zawiozę cię.

\- Mieliśmy porozmawiać…

\- Porozmawiamy. – Posłała mu delikatny uśmiech.

Ale żadne nie odezwało się w drodze do szpitala. Kiedy lekarz zabrał Grahama na badania, Leah siedziała na plastikowym krześle w poczekalni, wpatrując się w pustą ścianę w brudnożółtym kolorze. Usiłowała ułożyć w głowie to, co chce mu powiedzieć, ale nic nie wydawało jej się odpowiednie.

Kiedy Graham wyszedł z gabinetu, nie oderwała wzroku od ściany. Usiadł bez słowa na krześle obok niej. Milczeli długi czas, nim Will się odezwał:

\- Dlaczego zadzwoniłaś?

Spojrzała na niego odrobinę zaskoczona, rozchyliła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała, ponownie wlepiając wzrok w ścianę.

\- Wally u mnie był – odrzekła w końcu.

\- Po co? – spytał, spoglądając na nią ze zdziwieniem. I ona na niego spojrzała.

\- Chyba martwi się o ciebie – powiedziała.

Odwrócił wzrok, wlepiając go w ścianę.

\- Niepotrzebnie.

Westchnęła cicho i powędrowała wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem. Po chwili sięgnęła do torebki, wyjmując z niej coś. Ścisnęła przedmiot w dłoniach, przyglądając się mu, ale w końcu wysunęła dłoń w stronę Willa.

\- Dał mi to.

Graham zerknął przelotnie na wycinek z gazety.

\- Czytałaś?

Schowała dłoń i pokręciła głową.

\- Dlaczego?

Zwilżyła usta i podniosła na niego wzrok, przechylając głowę.

\- Poznajemy ludzi, a nie ich zapisaną kartę. Każdy ma jakąś przeszłośc, Will, a ja chcę, byś to ty mi opowiedział o , kiedy będziesz gotowy. - Odwróciła wzrok wlepiając go w ścianę przed nimi. - Zamykasz się. Na ludzi, otoczenie… na cały świat. I pewnie masz jakiś powód, ale… - urwała, powoli nabrała i wypuściła powietrze i spojrzała na niego. - Chcę, żebyś poczuł, że możesz mi o tym powiedzieć. O czymkolwiek.

Will obserwował ją przez chwilę, nic nie mówiąc, a kiedy w końcu otworzył usta, szybko je zamknął. Z gabinetu wyszedł lekarz, wołając go.

\- To tylko lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu, poza tym wszystko jest w porządku, może pan wrócić do domu – powiedział.

Graham podziękował mu, biorąc wyniki. Leah wzięła swoją torebkę i podeszła do nich.

\- Odwiozę cię – powiedziała, jak gdyby nigdy nic, a on poszedł za nią. Zastanawiała się, co myśli, zastanawiała, jak ująć w słowa to, co ona myśli.

Wsiedli do samochodu, ale nie odpaliła silnika.

\- Ten artykuł… - powiedział w końcu, przerywając ciszę, a ona spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. Graham wzrok wlepiony miał w szybę, bał się na nią teraz patrzeć, bał się tego, co zobaczy w jej oczach. – Byłem w szpitalu dla psychicznie chorych przestępców. Zostałem oskarżony o cztery zbrodnie. – Spojrzał na nią pomimo obawy, co zobaczy. Chciał widzieć jej reakcję. Owszem, była przejęta, zmartwiona, kto by nie był, ale poza tym jej spojrzenie było ciepłe jak zwykle. Nie oceniła go, jeszcze nie, czekała na ciąg dalszy. – Nie popełniłem ich. – Dodał więc. – Zrobił krótką pauzę i spuścił wzrok na tablicę rozdzielczą. – Ale był taki moment, że myślałem, że to zrobiłem… widziałem, jak ich zabijam – Przełknął, robiąc kolejną przerwę, by opanować drżenie głosu, mówił cicho, niemal szeptem. – To czym się dokładnie zajmowałem, ratowałem życia, wcielając się w nich, zatracając coraz bardziej siebie. Nie potrafiłem ocalić własnego życia. – Zaśmiał się gorzko. Leah spuściła wzrok i ponownie go podniosła, ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Posłała mu delikatny uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho.

Usta mu zadrżały, uśmiechnął się smutno. Pożałowała, że drążyła temat, ale musiała wiedzieć.

\- Boję się, że to wróci – powiedział, znów wpatrując się w tablicę rozdzielczą. – Że pozwolę temu wrócić, że stanę się w końcu jednym z nich. – Westchnął i oparł głowę o zagłówek. - Wszystko mi o tym przypomina. Widzę w spojrzeniach ludzi każdy swój popełniony błąd. Tracę swoje życie, bliskich. – Opuścił głowę, spoglądając na swoje zaciśnięte dłonie, unikał jej wzroku. - Molly i Walter ostatnio omal nie zginęli, przeze mnie – zniżył głos jeszcze bardziej, ledwo go słyszała.

Instynktownie złapała go za rękę.

\- To na pewno nie była twoja wina, nie możesz się obwiniać.

Patrzył przez chwilę na ich splecione dłonie.

\- Łatwiej jest odtrącić – powiedział w końcu cicho, nie zabierając ręki - Nie mieć nikogo, ani niczego, co można stracić. – Podniósł na nią smutne spojrzenie. – Bycie samemu w tym świecie jest moim azylem. Nie myśleć.

\- Ale myślisz – odparła łagodnie. - To wciąż jest w tobie. Zakopujesz to głęboko, udając że nie tego nie ma. Tylko potem nie możesz spać nocami. – Cofnęła dłoń, przesuwając palcami delikatnie po jego dłoni. Spuściła wzrok, biorąc kilka spokojnych oddechów i ponownie na niego spojrzała. – Nie możesz uciec. – Kolejny oddech. Will wpatrywał się w nią wyczekująco. – Nie będziesz sam.


	10. Epilog

**Epilog**

 _ **You better run  
When the devil calls your name  
**_Marc Ferrari&Michael McGregor

Leah weszła do domu, wpuściwszy psy. Zamknęła drzwi i przewiesiła sweter przez oparcie krzesła stojącego obok. Jej uwagę przykuł mały stos książek leżących na stoliku. Jej książek. Wszystkie cztery, które zostały wydane, także ta, co do której bardzo tego żałowała, bardzo szeroko komentowana, w tym przeważnie krytykowana. Na wierzchu leżała ostatnia, którą napisała, niedługo przed tym, jak straciła dziecko. Potem kilkakrotnie próbowała coś zacząć, ale nigdy nie była z tego wystarczająco zadowolona, by kontynuować, aż w końcu przestała, starając się wrócić do normalności. Podniosła ją i przejechała palcem po jej brzegu, wertując kartki, była ciekawa, gdzie się zatrzymał. Przejechała dłonią po okładce, uśmiechając się do siebie w zamyśleniu. Miłe było to, że chciał je przeczytać. A potem coś innego zwróciło jej uwagę. Zmarszczyła brwi, sięgając po kopertę leżącą na jej drugiej książce. Na błękitnym, eleganckim papierze, starannie wypisane były jej dane.

\- Jesteś już – powiedział Will, wychodząc z kuchni.

Leah spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co to jest, Will? – spytała, pokazując mu kopertę.

\- Nie otwieraj tego – powiedział stanowczo, ale wyczuła w tym prośbę.

Uniosła brwi zaskoczona i pokręciła głową.

\- Dlaczego? – Wlepiła w niego wzrok wyczekująco, ale on tylko patrzył na nią bez słowa. Nabrała i powoli wypuściła powietrze, opanowując podenerwowanie. Podeszła do niego. – Dlaczego mam tego nie otwierać, Will? – spytała powoli, wymawiając wyraźnie każde słowo.

Milczał kilka chwil, wzrok spuścił tylko na chwilę, by po chwili ponownie na nią spojrzeć.

\- Oto z czym walczę – powiedział w końcu. To moja przeszłość. On mi to zrobił. – Zrobił krótką pauzę. – Nie chcę, żebyś miała z tym cokolwiek wspólnego, zwłaszcza teraz.

Leah milczała chwilę, kącik ust jej drgnął. Skinęła nieznacznie głową, podeszła do kominka i wrzuciła kopertę.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała i zbliżyła się do niego, objąwszy go.

Will odwzajemnił ostrożnie uścisk, kładąc jedną dłoń na jej głowie.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho w jej włosy.

Leah uśmiechnęła się bardzo szeroko, ale Will tego nie widział.

 _ **I never promised you a ray of light,**_

 _ **I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,**_

 _ **I give you everything I have, the good,**_

 _ **The bad.**_

Bethany Joy Lenz

 _ **My only weakness is knowing your secrets**_

 _ **And holding them close, and hold them tight.**_

 _ **I know the way to silently make you**_

 _ **Smile with my eyes when you're trying to fight**_

Joshua Radin

 _Naliczyłam sześć blizn na jego ciele. Z każdą z nich wiąże się historia, której być może nigdy nie poznam. Nie wiem natomiast ile blizn skrywa jego dusza. Czy jest na niej jeszcze jakieś miejsce? Czy jakąś ma?_

 _Na moim nie ma żadnej._

 _Ile można przejść, zanim zostaną przekroczone granice? Myślałam, że to mnie los ukarał najokrutniej jak mógł, odbierając coś, czego pragnęłam, nim jeszcze to dostałam. Może to miała być lekcja. Trudna i bolesna, ale… może?_

 _Lubię wierzyć, że ktoś ma dla nas jakiś plan, że wszystko co nas spotyka, ma jakiś cel._

 _Straciłam moje dziecko. I nigdy o tym nie zapomnę._

 _Kiedy patrzę na Willa, widzę blizny, które przypominają mi o tym, co przeszedł. Część pozostanie tajemnicą i nie mogę mieć o to pretensji, rozumiem to doskonale, on nie musi patrzeć, żeby pamiętać. Części ran nie da się uleczyć, nigdy._

 _Na moim ciele nie ma żadnych blizn. Widocznych. Ale pamiętam. Zwłaszcza, kiedy patrzę na Jacksona. Kiedy oboje patrzymy. Na jego roześmiane oczy, rozwiane włosy. Kiedy przybiega do nas taki beztroski i wyciąga rączki, żeby się do nas przytulić._

 _Nasza przeszłość, to nasze sprawy, nasza rysa na szkle. To z nami zostanie, zostanie w nas. A my musimy zrobić wszystko, by Jackson nie musiał przeżywać tego, co najgorsze, by dostrzec w sobie to, co najlepsze._

 _ **This darkness is the light**_

 _ **Tamer**_


End file.
